My Beautiful Compulsion
by Frida Cullen
Summary: Quando se tem Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo (TOC) você não consegue realmente ter um momento de quietude em sua mente. E era exatamente por isso que Edward estava completamente em estase e confuso quando ele pousou os olhos em Isabella e tudo em sua mente pareceu parar imediatamente.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**My Beautiful Compulsion**

**Autor:** Frida Cullen

**Shipper:** Edward &amp; Bella

**Gênero:** Romance, Drama, UA.

**Censura:** +18

**Sinopse: **

Quando se tem Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo (TOC) você não consegue realmente ter um momento de quietude em sua mente. E era exatamente por isso que Edward estava completamente em estase e confuso quando ele pousou os olhos em Isabella e tudo em sua mente pareceu parar imediatamente.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem, são todos da autoria de Stephenie Meyer, mas aqui nesta fanfic, eles fazem o que eu quero, como eu quero e quando eu quero.

Não seja um leitor BBB, comente!

O enredo da fanfic é meu, e está proibida a cópia e/ou postagem em quaisquer outros sites.

**A fanfic foi inspirada no poema "OCD(TOC)" de Neil Hilborn.**

* * *

_Yey! Fic nova chegando :D Já tenho essa bem adiantada, então não se preocupem com atrasos! (:_

_Espero que gostem, boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

**Edward POV.**

Quando se tem transtorno obsessivo compulsivo, você não tem realmente momento de quietude em sua mente. Nunca. Até mesmo quando eu estou relaxando na minha banheira antes de ir para a cama, eu estou pensando freneticamente: eu tranquei a porta? Sim. Eu apaguei a luz da sala? Sim. Tranquei meu carro? Sim. Eu tranquei a porta? Sim. Mas será que eu apaguei a luz? Sim. Mas e se a porta tiver ficado aberta? Não ficou. Será que eu tranquei? Trancou. Meus tiques e manias estavam sempre ali, prontos para me deixar completamente louco. Nada em minha vida terminava em números ímpares, eu não conseguia ficar em paz quando isso acontecesse. Era por isso que duas vezes na semana eu corria por quatro quilômetros pelo parque, assim como tinha dois carros na garagem e dois cachorros correndo pelo quintal. Era por isso também que minha casa tinha dois andares, oito cômodos e ficava no número 22 da sexta rua do bairro. Minha cozinha era toda preta de branca, eu também amava repetições. Por isso a sala de televisão seguia o mesmo padrão, assim como o quarto de visitas, o banheiro e meu escritório.

Viver uma vida de TOC não era fácil, nem todos conseguiam entender ou aceitar o que se passava na cabeça de alguém como eu. Uns achavam engraçadinho, outros achavam que era mania boba e alguns pensavam que eu era simplesmente louco. Mas eles realmente não conseguiam entender como minha mente ficava a cada segundo criando novas imagens e reparando em detalhes que eu sequer deveria estar reparando. Como o fio de cabelo que havia caído e estava preso no suéter da moça do café do escritório e minha vontade louca de tirá-lo dali, ou como alguém tinha estacionado o carro um pouco mais para direita no estacionamento do supermercado ou então como eu estremecia toda vez que via alguém pisar nas linhas da calçada e por isso andava duas vezes mais lentamente do que uma outra pessoa qualquer ou, por fim, como eu ficava contando os azulejos do chão do banheiro ou da cozinha (e rezando para que o resultado final fosse um número par ou então eu enlouqueceria). Não entendiam também minha compulsão em estar sempre lavando as mãos e meu repúdio por banheiros públicos, ou a minha necessidade constante de checar pelo menos duas vezes se tinha deixado o gás do fogão ligado antes de sair de casa, só para então checar mais duas vezes se havia mesmo trancado a porta.

Ter a mente tão confusa assim poderia ser um inferno para uns, mas a maioria não sabia exatamente como se era ter uma mente de fato quieta, então não sabiam o que estavam perdendo. Infelizmente, eu não me encaixava nesse grupo. Por vinte e sete anos tudo o que eu conhecia era uma mente bagunçada, cheia de tiques, manias e preocupações, mas então, na primeira vez em que eu _a vi_, tudo de repente ficou em silêncio. Toda a confusão da minha cabeça se calou e eu só conseguia prestar atenção em como seu cabelo cor de mogno tinha curvas maravilhosas que caíam pelos ombros finos dela, ou como seus olhos castanhos e redondos estavam alheios àquilo que a cercava no salão de festas e seus lábios bem desenhados e vermelhos estavam entreabertos mostrando um pouco dos seus dentes perfeitamente brancos. Tudo o que eu conseguia ver era como sua pele perfeita de porcelana estava marcada por um cílio que havia caído em sua bochecha e tudo o que eu mais queria era esticar meu dedo até seu rosto maravilhoso e tirar o cílio da bochecha dela. _O maldito cílio da bochecha dela!_ E naquele momento raro de quietude mental, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar é que, de alguma forma, eu tinha que ir falar com ela.

Eu me apresentei duas vezes em menos de dez segundos e ela abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo em minha direção; seus lábios perfeitos curvando-se para cima e formando uma pequena covinha no canto da sua bochecha direita. _A bochecha com o cílio._

_\- _Eu sou Isabella Swan, você é parente de Jasper? - ela havia respondido na voz mais doce e angelical que meus pobres ouvidos já tinham escutado antes.

\- Ele é meu melhor amigo - respondi rapidamente. - Jasper e eu somos melhores amigos - repeti e ela soltou mais uma daquelas risadinhas. Eu queria continuar ouvindo ela falar ou ela rir, ela aquietava minha mente, porém, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era no cílio que ainda estava preso na bochecha dela.

\- Está tudo bem? - ela perguntou quando viu que eu a olhava fixamente.

Ao contrário de uma resposta verbal, eu simplesmente estiquei minha mão e toquei a bochecha dela com a ponta do meu dedo indicador, rapidamente retirando o cílio dali e finalmente podendo suspirar aliviado. Surpreendentemente eu não me importei com germes ou com sujeira ou com desconforto quando afastei minha mão dali, na minha cabeça eu só conseguia pensar em como ela era linda e em como sua pele era macia. Muito macia. Era quase como se eu estivesse tocando algodão ou veludo. Eu queria mover aponta dos dedos em uma só direção por sua pele apenas para poder apreciar mais da maciez. A maciez da sua pele maravilhosa.

\- Oh, obrigada - sorriu docemente, quando eu indiquei o pequeno cílio que ainda estava na ponta do meu indicador. Eu não queria ter que lavar minhas mãos apenas para ter um pedacinho dela tocando meu corpo por mais alguns segundos.

\- Está tudo bem - sorri desajeitado.

Nós conversamos por mais vinte minutos, na verdade eu basicamente só ficava observando seus lábios se moverem enquanto ela falava e falava e falava e falava. Eu podia ficar ali o dia todo, mas eu sabia que não podia ficar ali pra sempre, pois logo a festa acabaria e todos iriam embora… Inclusive ela. Então eu tinha que me arriscar e foi isso que eu fiz. Nos próximos quarenta segundos eu a chamei para sair comigo pelo menos seis vezes seguidas, ela havia aceitado na terceira, mas eu não consegui parar.

\- Você é engraçado - ela constatou soltando uma risadinha e eu ri meio desajeitado, não estando acostumado com aquela atenção. - Gosto do seu jeito.

Pela primeira vez, eu senti como se alguém estivesse rindo _comigo_ e não _de mim._

* * *

_TOC, ou transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo, é um distúrbio psiquiátrico de ansiedade. A principal característica do TOC é a presença de crises recorrentes de obsessões e compulsões (chamados de tiques e manias). O TOC é algo sério e dependendo do nível é necessário de tratamento e acompanhamento psiquiátrico._

* * *

**N/A: **_Eu devia estar trabalhando nas outras fics que quero postar há mais tempo, mas a Leili tame pedindo um Edward com TOC desde o final do mês passado e depois de ela tanto pedir, montei um plot e escrevi algo. Essa fic vai ser curtinha, vai ter amorzinho e uma pitadinha de drama. Os capítulos vão ser curtos e quando eu terminar de escrever ela (já escrevi metade) eu começo a postar mais de uma vez por semana. Espero que gostem! Não deixem de comentar e me dizer o que acharam do meu Tocward! ;)_

**N/B: **_Eu to tão feliz que essa fic linda está saindo porque eu perturbei a Brenda pra fazer isso, e deu certo! Viu, sou uma boa beta! Eu já amo esse Edward com todos os seus toc, da vontade de colocar ele num pote de amor. Espero que vocês gostem também, e comentem porque tem muito mais por vir. Beijos xx Leili Pattz_


	2. Chapter 2

**As postagens devem acontecer todas quartas e sextas-feiras! Boa leitura. (:**

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**

**Edward POV.**

Duas semanas depois de conhecer Isabella, nós estávamos finalmente indo para nosso primeiro encontro. Eu havia demorado seis dias para conseguir ter certeza que havia realmente feito a reserva para o restaurante que havia escolhido e mais doze vezes para ter certeza de que nada de errado ia acontecer com nós dois, por mais que cenários horríveis ficassem sempre passando pela minha cabeça sobre tudo o que poderia dar errado. Eu também precisei perguntá-la mais oito vezes para me certificar de que ela realmente sairia comigo e que aquilo não era nenhuma coisa da minha cabeça. Garotas lindas como ela simplesmente não davam bola para mim. Nunca. Mas ela tinha dado e ela ia sair comigo. Isabella Swan ia sair comigo. Comigo. Edward Cullen. Nós iríamos a um encontro.

Me olhando no espelho do meu banheiro, eu certifiquei minha roupa pela décima oitava vez. A calça jeans estava boa, a camisa de botões azul marinha não estava amarrotada e meus sapatos estavam limpos e seguros. Meu cabelo não estava bagunçado e minha barba estava devidamente aparada. Já tinha passado minha colônia e colocado meu relógio prata no pulso direito. Tudo estava certo, garanti mentalmente e respirei fundo, saindo do banheiro e indo até o quarto. Coloquei minha carteira no bolso e peguei as chaves do carro, indo até a sala. Quando cheguei lá, conferi se a carteira estava mesmo no bolso e quando vi que ela estava, peguei o delicado buquê que eu havia comprado para ela e saí de casa, trancando a porta pelo menos oito vezes antes de ir para meu carro e então conferir se minha carteira estava mesmo no meu bolso.

Eu estava nervoso. Eu não saía em encontros. Nunca. Eu já estava acostumado a ser uma alma com uma vida amorosa solitária e inexistente. O máximo que eu podia ter eram alguns amigos que ainda suportavam minhas manias e meu jeito de ser, e isso porque eles provavelmente só me viam poucas vezes no mês. Não era como se eu fosse a pessoa mais sociável do mundo. Eu não saía de casa. Praticamente nunca. Depois de me certificar que já estava pronto, que tinha tudo o que precisava e que tinha trancado a porta mais uma vez, eu finalmente liguei o carro e comecei a dirigir até a casa de Isabella. Tínhamos marcado às seis e quarenta, para chegarmos no restaurante até às sete horas e termos tempo de comer sem precisar ter pressa. A casa dela não ficava longe, cerca de dezesseis minutos da minha casa, então eu não demorei a chegar. Estacionei o carro, peguei o buquê e desci. Trancando o carro duas vezes antes de caminhar lentamente pela calçada cheia de rachaduras e linhas, para finalmente chegar na porta e bater duas vezes.

Eventualmente ela atendeu alguns minutos depois e eu precisei de um tempo para apreciar toda a sua beleza. Ela estava usando um vestido vermelho e bem romântico que ia até o meio das suas coxas, uma sandália de salto preta e uma jaqueta de couro com as mangas puxadas até o cotovelo. Seu cabelo maravilhoso estava solto e caindo com aquelas mesmas curvas pelos ombros finos dela e os lábios com o mesmo batom vermelho da outra vez. Linda. Maravilhosa. Ela imediatamente abriu aquele sorriso de sempre, deixando que os lábios se curvassem até a covinha aparecer no canto direito da bochecha e eu sorri de volta, tentando compreender que aquela mulher maravilhosa tinha aceitado sair comigo. Comigo. Em um encontro. Ela tinha aceitado sair comigo. Nossa…

\- Você está… linda - suspirei, olhando-a de cima a baixo mais uma vez. - Wow. Realmente, muito ê está muito linda.

\- Muito obrigada - respondeu ainda sorrindo. - Você também está muito bonito. Elas são pra mim? - perguntou e só então percebi que ainda estava segurando as flores.

\- Sim, espero que goste de lírios - disse, entregando-lhe o buquê.

\- São lindas, obrigada! Vem, vou só colocá-las na água e pegar minha bolsa.

Eu então entrei em sua casa e aproveitei que ela tinha ido até a cozinha para pegar água e fiquei observando cada centímetro da sala. Tudo estava meio… fora do lugar. As cores não tinham sequência, as almofadas estavam colocadas de qualquer jeito no sofá e as revistas estavam mal organizadas na mesinha de centro, onde também tinha uma taça de vinho meio vazia ali. Senti minha mão coçar para arrumar tudo aquilo, e fiz o possível para não dar quatro passos até a sala de televisão e então começar a organizar tudo. Provavelmente não era algo certo a se fazer no primeiro encontro. Talvez se eu arrumasse tudo rápido ela não ia perceber e talvez até mesmo me agrad-

\- Você está bem? - Ela perguntou me tirando dos meus pensamentos e eu sorri, aliviado pela quietude que tomou conta da minha mente. Só ela conseguia fazer isso. De uma forma estranha, mas conseguia.

\- Sim - respondi, afirmando com a cabeça também. - Vamos?

Isabella então aceitou o braço que eu havia oferecido e saímos da casa dela. Mais uma vez precisei me controlar quando ela só trancou a porta uma vez e eu senti vontade de ir lá conferir. Quando chegamos no meu carro, eu gentilmente abri a porta pra ela e depois dei a volta e sentei em meu lugar. Lancei um último olhar para a porta de entrada dela e voltei a dirigir. Chegamos no restaurante exatamente às sete horas e nossa mesa já estava pronta pra nos receber. Uma hostess nos levou até ela e avisou que um garçom viria nos atender em alguns minutos.

\- Wow, Edward, esse restaurante é lindo - ela disse olhando ao redor. - Se eu soubesse tinha me vestido melhor…

\- Você está linda assim, não se preocupe - a assegurei. Ela era, provavelmente, a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha botado meus olhos em toda a minha vida.

\- Obrigada - sorriu e mais uma vez fiquei mesmerizado pela pequena covinha que se formava em sua bochecha direita. Talvez eu estivesse um pouco obcecado com ela. - Então, o que você faz da vida?

Contei rapidamente para ela sobre minha vida entediante de tradutor de textos da faculdade local e quando ela começou a falar sobre sua vida como editora júnior, o garçom chegou interrompendo brevemente nossa conversa. Durante o jantar, eu passei mais tempo organizando minha comida por cores e ouvindo ela falar sobre si do que realmente falando com ela ou comendo e, por alguma razão, ela não tinha ficado irritada comigo por isso. Em suas palavras, ela tinha achado fofo a forma que eu organizava meu prato.

_Fofo._

* * *

Ela tinha me achado fofo. Para Isabella Swan, a mulher mais linda de todas, eu, Edward Cullen, era fofo. Eu mal podia conter o sorriso que nasceu em meus lábios.

**N/A: **_Esse Edward é fofura pura, né? Todo desajeitado, meio tímido e amor. s2 Muuuuito obrigada a quem comentou no outro capítulo ou simplesmente leu e adicionou nos alertas. Eu sei que esse não é um tema comum que vemos por aí nas fics e estou feliz que muitas estão dando uma chance! O próximo capítulo vai ser postado na __**sexta-feira**__. Não deixem de comentar e até lá! (:_

**N/B: **_Como eu estou apaixonada por esse Edward, ele é tão lindo que quero apertar de tanta fofura. Ele é tão amor com a Bella s2 Não esqueçam de comentar, isso é muito importante! Beijos xx Leili Pattz_


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi, oi, oi! Muito obrigada pelos comentários maravilhosos do outro capítulo. Vocês são demais. :) Ainda não tive tempo de responder todos, mas devo fazer isso agora no feriado! Anyways, boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo Três**

**Edward POV.**

O resto do nosso primeiro encontro havia sido a coisa mais incrível do mundo. Como eu não queria que fizéssemos apenas _uma_ coisa no nosso primeiro encontro, após o jantar eu tinha levado ela para o cinema que ficava perto do restaurante. Assistimos a um filme qualquer no qual eu não prestei atenção por estar ocupado demais observando as expressões e reações dela enquanto ela assistia. Quando o filme acabou, andamos de mãos dadas até meu carro que estava estacionado perto do restaurante e, mesmo tendo demorado o dobro do tempo por causa das malditas rachaduras que tinham no meio do caminho, eu não me importei em continuar a segurar a mão dela. Pensamentos de germes e bactérias tinham sumido da minha mente e eu só conseguia pensar em como a mão dela era macia e pequena perto da minha. Nós fomos até a casa dela em silêncio no meu carro, apenas escutando uma boa música e quando chegamos eu a acompanhei até a porta. Naquela noite, eu não tinha me despedido dela com um beijo nos lábios. Mas sim com doze, afinal era sexta-feira. Ela havia soltado risadinhas enquanto eu a beijava repetidas vezes e aquele havia sido o melhor sentimento do mundo. Poder segurar ela em meus braços desajeitados e a beijar com meus lábios mais desajeitados ainda, enquanto eu via a felicidade estampada em seu rosto de porcelana.

Já havia se passado basicamente seis semanas desde aquele encontro e eu e _Bella -_ como ela gostava de ser chamada - continuamos a sair cada vez mais neste curto período de tempo. Éramos aquilo que todos chamavam de _namorados_, embora não tenha tido nenhum pedido oficial ou algo do tipo. De acordo com Bella, já estávamos _grandinhos_ demais para algo tão bobo como isso, então eu não havia questionado ela. Neste período também tínhamos ido a um encontro de casais com nossos amigos em comum, Jasper e Alice. Eu podia dizer que Alice estava surpresa por eu estar em um relacionamento sério, visto que nos sete anos que eu a conhecia, ela sequer havia visto algo perto disso acontecer. Eu era uma pessoa complicada, tinha manias e tiques difíceis para a maioria das pessoas entender, mas, por algum milagre divino, Bella não se importava com isso.

Para falar a verdade, ela continuava achando fofa minha necessidade de sempre lavar as mãos depois antes de fazer algo - menos quando eu a tocava, porque ali era a única vez em que eu _não_ queria ter que lavar as mãos nunca mais -, ou como eu sempre me certificava pelo menos umas duas quatro vezes de que eu não estava esquecendo alguma coisa importante. Nesta manhã ela tinha me pegado re-organizando sua sala de televisão quando eu tinha dormido na casa dela pela primeira vez - tínhamos jantado na casa dela e após ela ter me feito tomar várias taças de vinho, não se sentiu confortável comigo dirigindo sozinho para casa. Foi um pouco estranho e desconfortável dormir em outra cama que não fosse minha, mas quando eu senti seu perfume exalando por todo o lençol e travesseiro, eu empurrei qualquer incômodo para o fundo da minha mente e tentei aproveitar o momento. De qualquer forma, ao invés de ficar brava e me xingar de esquisitão ou algo do tipo, ela segurou a barriga e começou a rir.

\- Eu sabia que você odiava a decoração da minha casa - ela havia falado entre risadinhas. - Eu só te perdoo por você ser muito lindo e prestativo.

\- Eu sou prestativo? - perguntei surpreso, quando ela veio até onde eu estava e enlaçando os braços finos em meu pescoço e ficando na ponta dos pés.

\- Uhum - murmurou se aproximando mais. - O melhor e mais prestativo namorado do mundo.

E então ela estava me beijando de uma forma tão intensa que nunca tínhamos feito antes. Quando uma de suas maravilhosas pernas tinham se enlaçado em minha cintura e ela gemeu com o contato, eu soube que ela esperava mais do que um beijo daquele momento. Era a progressão natural das coisas, não era? Você conhecia alguém, gostava desse alguém,saía com esse alguém, beijava esse alguém, namorava esse alguém e então… você fazia sexo com esse alguém. E notando como nossos toques e beijos tinham ficado mais urgentes nas últimas duas semanas, eu sabia que aquilo aconteceria logo. Porém, eu não tinha tido uma experiência muito comum ao longo da minha vida. Não, eu não era virgem ou algo do tipo, mas certamente não era tão experiente quanto a maioria das pessoas que eu conhecia. E se a quietude desaparecesse bem no meio do ato e eu começasse a ficar me preocupando com germes e bactérias? Ou tentando me lembrar se eu tinha deixado algo ligado na minha casa e então ficasse uma situação desagradável? Isso já tinha acontecido antes, então eu não me surpreenderia. Todavia, eu não queria que isso acontecesse quando eu estivesse com ela. Não com Bella, não com o anjo que aceitava minhas manias e tiques como se elas não fossem nada demais.

\- Está tudo bem? - ela perguntou ofegante, quando viu que eu não tinha tomado nenhuma iniciativa para aprofundar mais aquilo. - Nós não precisamos fazer isso se você não quiser…

\- Não, eu quero - a assegurei, fechando os olhos e enterrando a cabeça no pescoço dela. O cheiro do seu creme de rosas brancas ainda era o meu cheiro favorito no mundo todo. - Eu _realmente _quero. Tipo, realmente.

Ela soltou uma risadinha e eu suspirei quando senti as vibrações.

\- Mas…?

\- É só que eu não tenho uma experiência com isso e não queria desapontar você - murmurei envergonhado e ela fez um carinho na minha cabeça. Incrivelmente não fiquei preocupado com ela bagunçando os fios.

\- E quem disse que eu tenho muita experiência também? - provocou e eu me afastei para olhá-la. - Não precisamos ter pressa. Podemos tomar todo o tempo que precisarmos.

E então foi eu quem a beijei, resolvendo me arriscar um pouco. Eu realmente queria aquilo e sabia que ela também queria. Bella envolveu as duas pernas ao meu redor e eu soltei um gemido com o contato, abrindo os olhos rapidamente para nos guiar até o quarto dela, onde eu delicadamente a depositei na cama e voltei a beijá-la. Ao contrário do que eu temia, não havia sido terrível e eu não tinha surtado no meio de tudo. Tínhamos feito amor lentamente entre os lençóis brancos e aconchegantes da cama dela. Eu tinha adorado cada parte do corpo dela com meus lábios e tinha a feito gritar pelo meu nome quando eu finalmente a penetrei, sentindo assim a melhor sensação do mundo. Era quase como se meu lugar fosse ali. Nossos movimentos foram lentos enquanto eu entrava e saía dela em longas estocadas e os olhos castanhos e redondos dela me observavam com adoração a cada pequeno toque. Quando ela fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios ao mesmo tempo em que arranhava minhas costas com mais força, eu soube que ela havia alcançado seu segundo orgasmo da noite e sorri satisfeito, me deixando levar logo depois.

Havia sido a experiência mais incrível da minha vida e, pela primeira vez em meus vinte e sete anos, enquanto eu estava dentro dela, eu tinha me sentido completo.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Esse Edward é realmente a coisa mais fofa. Acho que é o Edward mais fofo e lindinho que já escrevi! Fico muito feliz que vocês estejam amando ele e amando a fic, principalmente por não ser um tema comum! Muito obrigada pelos comentários que vocês estão deixando aqui e, por favor, não deixem de comentar neste também me dizendo o que acharam! :) O próximo capítulo vai ser postado na terça-feira e enquanto isso eu devo soltar um spoiler no grupo! Beijos, beijos e até o próximo._

**N/B: **_Não sei mais nem o que dizer sobre esse lindo. Tão fofo e preocupado, um amor de menino s2 estou amando ver vocês gostando dessa história, então comentem mais pra ter mais xD Beijos xx Leili Pattz_


	4. Chapter 4

**Olha quem chegou mais cedo essa semana... Boa leitura! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro**

**Edward POV.**

Tendo vivido os últimos anos desde que eu havia saído da faculdade sozinho, eu nunca realmente imaginei que um dia isso fosse mudar e eu deixaria de viver sozinho outra vez. Porém, eu estava enganado. Eu estava namorando Bella há quatro meses e quatro semanas atrás ela tinha aceitado morar comigo. Bella Swan iria morar comigo. _Comigo_. Edward Cullen. Ela realmente iria morar comigo. Se outras pessoas além de mim não a conhecessem também, eu juraria que ela era um anjo inventado pela minha cabeça cansada de estar solitária. Mas eu sabia que ela era real. Meus pais tinham conhecido ela no meio do mês passado e, obviamente, tinham se apaixonado por ela assim como eu. Tínhamos passado um final de semana na casa deles, onde eu pude mostrar para ela a cidade pequena que meus pais moravam e onde eu tinha crescido e vivido até ir para a faculdade. Ela ouvia atentamente enquanto eu contava as histórias, sem se importar por às vezes eu repetir uma ou duas vezes a mesma. E isso me fazia amá-la ainda mais.

Ela tinha aceitado se mudar para minha casa. Nossa casa! _Nossa._

Quando a pedi para se mudar comigo, eu empurrei todos os medos e anseios para longe. Eu tentei deixar de lados todas as imagens e cenas de como isso poderia dar terrivelmente errado bem longe de mim e quando conseguir fazer isso por pelo menos cinco minutos, eu tinha feito o pedido.

Ela tinha terminado de trazer suas coisas para _nossa_ casa na mesma semana que eu tinha feito o pedido e eu finalmente pude suspirar aliviado, sabendo que eu dormiria e acordaria ao lado dela por todos os próximos dias e noites da minha vida e também por saber que agora não precisaria me preocupar com ela por ela estar longe ou por sua falta de preocupação de não conferir se a porta estava trancada. Eu sempre me certificava que tinha trancado a porta. Na sua primeira noite aqui, eu me lembro de como ela deitou na cama ao meu lado e se aconchegou no meu peito, dizendo que se sentia a mulher mais segura do mundo ao meu lado e que sabia que ninguém nos roubaria simplesmente porque eu havia trancado a porta oito vezes antes de ir para cama.

\- Para falar a verdade aqui é a fortaleza perfeita para caso aconteça um apocalipse zumbi na cidade - brincou, lançando um sorriso lindo em minha direção.

Eu sabia que ela estava me provocando, mas quando ela viu que eu realmente tinha ficado feliz com sua declaração, ela havia soltado uma risadinha maneando a cabeça e então sentou em meu colo, de frente para mim, antes de começar a me beijar da forma que só ela sabia.

\- Eu te amo - ela tinha murmurado. Não havia sido a primeira vez que ela falava aquilo, mas certamente ainda causava o mesmo efeito em mim quando eu ouvia.

A primeira vez que eu disse que a amava, pouco antes de pedi-la para morar comigo, eu havia falado quatro vezes, apenas para ter certeza que ela tinha me ouvido e me entendido direito. Quando ela começou a chorar e a sorrir ao mesmo tempo pouco antes de responder que me amava de volta, eu sabia que definitivamente eu era o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

\- Eu também te amo - eu tinha respondido e então e a beijei novamente.

Nossa adaptação morando juntos não estava sendo algo tão comum quanto a seria para a maioria das pessoas. Apesar de achar engraçadas minhas manias e tudo mais, Bella definitivamente não estava acostumada a ter que lidar com elas vinte e quatro horas por dia e eu também não estava acostumado com outra pessoa no meu espaço agindo de forma diferente da minha, mas estávamos nos dando bem. É claro que eu continuava a sempre me certificar que tudo estava perfeito pelo menos duas vezes. Quando ela terminava de lavar a louça, eu esperava ela sair da cozinha só para re-organizar as canecas da minha forma. Secretamente eu sabia que ela sabia muito bem o que eu estava fazendo, porque ela sempre aparecia alguns minutos depois com um sorriso gigante nos lábios. _O meu sorriso_. E então me dava um beijo rápido nos lábios,antes de me puxar pela mão e me levar para o quarto.

Morando com ela, eu havia aprendido como ela gostava de falar e aquilo era uma das minhas coisas favoritas do mundo. Eu observava a forma como sua boca se movia quando ela formulava as palavras ou como seus lábios se curvavam de uma forma diferente, em um sorriso secreto, quando ela falava que me amava. E eu _definitivamente_ era obcecado por aquilo. Eu podia observá-la falar por horas e era isso que eu fazia. Eu a escutava, eu a observava, eu a adorava com meus olhos, antes de beijá-la e então a adorar com meus lábios e meu corpo. Ela parecia não se importar com isso. Na verdade ela parecia amar. Eu podia ver pela forma que seus lábios se abriam em formato de "o" logo antes de ela mordê-los para evitar gemer alto quando eu estava dentro dela, nos tornando um só. Era a visão mais bonita do mundo. Vê-la completamente entregue, com os olhos fechados, os lábios inchados e os cabelos macios esparramados pelo meu, nosso, colchão. Os cabelos dela eram uma das coisas que eu mais achava lindo nela. Eu amava tanto o cabelo dela, que não me importava que ele estivesse sempre caindo pelos cantos da casa. Cama, chão, bancada do banheiro, chão do chuveiro… Não me importava que ela sempre se esquecia de limpar a escova de cabelo quando terminava de usar e deixava alguns fios soltos ali. Eu só não me importava por que era parte dela. Como eu podia me importar com algo que partiria dela, do amor da minha vida? Eu nunca poderia me importar com algo que era dela.

Nunca.

Eu amava demais passar os dias ao lado dela, podendo a conhecer cada vez mais. A noite, enquanto eu apagava e acendia todas as luzes da casa repetidas vezes apenas para me certificar que eu realmente tinha apagado elas direito, Bella costumava deitar na cama e fechar os olhos para me esperar. Em seus lábios ela sempre esboçava o meu sorriso secreto. Quando eu perguntava ela o motivo do sorriso, ela abria aqueles olhos redondos em minha direção e dizia que sentia como se os dias e as noites estivessem passando bem na frente dela quando eu apagava e acendia as luzes e que era maravilhoso saber que aquilo estava se passando enquanto eu estava ao lado dela.

E tudo o que eu podia fazer era assegurá-la que se dependesse de mim aquilo seria pra sempre.

Duas vezes pra ter certeza que ela tinha entendido a mensagem.

Pra sempre.

* * *

**N/A: **_Awww eles estão morando juntos e já disseram o 'eu te amo'! Mais uma fase completada na vida desses dois... o que está por vir agora que eles passarão a viver 24/7 juntos? Uhhh... Essa semana decidi contrariar o TOC do Edward e por isso postarei TRÊS capítulos! O que acham? O próximo vai ser postado na quarta-feira! Não deixem de comentar me contando o que acharam. Beijo, beijos! Frida. ;)_

**N/B: **_Tão lindinhos morando juntos e dizendo eu te amo s2 Não aguento de fofura com esses dois! Comentem pra vir mais logo logo xD Beijos xx Leili Pattz_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

A minha vida inteira eu sempre sofri bastante de um combo que juntava medo, ansiedade e culpa. Eu havia aprendido que dar ouvido as cenas terríveis que se formavam na minha cabeça quando eu pensava em algo era o certo a se fazer. Então, desde que eu me entendia por gente, eu sempre dava ouvido a todas as cenas que se formavam na minha cabeça. Isso é, até eu conhecer Bella Swan. Por alguns segundos eu soube que devia ter dado atenção aos meus medos, mas meu desejo de tê-la em minha vida foi maior e venceu o medo. O que, estranhamente, me fazia sentir mais medo ainda. Como eu poderia estar seguro de algo quando esse algo era tão forte que acabava vencendo tudo o que eu temia?

Bella e eu estávamos morando juntos já tinha basicamente uns dois meses e meio e definitivamente não havia nada de novo para se aprender. Eu sabia que as coisas já não estavam iguais elas eram antes. Eu me lembro de quando ela mudou para cá, eu costumava beijá-la várias vezes antes de ela ir trabalhar, quatro vezes se fosse segunda-feira ou ou oito vezes se fosse quarta-feira. Ela costumava brincar e dizer que sexta-feira era seu dia favorito porque ela ganhava pelo menos doze beijos antes de sair e que isso fazia seu dia ainda melhor. Lembro de como ela soltava risadinha quando eu descia os beijos para seu pescoço e barriga… Então, um dia, não sei exatamente quando e como, ela começou a me dar apenas um beijo antes de sair, dizendo que ela não podia se dar ao luxo de se atrasar mais uma vez só porque eu tinha que beijá-la duas vezes mais de acordo com o dia da semana. Eu ficava triste, obviamente, mas eu tentava deixar pra lá e pensar que a noite poderíamos compensar aquilo, mas quando ela chegava a noite… e então eu percebia que enquanto jantávamos, ela parecia cansada e impaciente demais para esperar que eu separasse minha comida antes de comer e ela simplesmente comia e deixava a mesa, não se importando em ajeitar mais a cozinha, porque ela sabia que eu arrumaria tudo de novo.

\- Pra quê me incomodar com isso se você vai refazer tudo o que fiz dois minutos depois? - ela havia murmurado naquela noite, quando ela passou por mim e subiu as escadas.

Eu poderia ter ido atrás dela naquele momento, quando ela subiu as escadas praticamente bufando, mas eu precisava terminar de comer e então eu precisei organizar toda a cozinha até que ela estivesse completamente arrumada. Antes de subir, eu conferi se a porta estava trancada mais uma vez, para logo em seguida me certificar de apagar todas as luzes e ir para o segundo andar. Bella já estava deitada na cama e não se virou quando eu entrei no quarto. Suspirei sentindo um pequeno incômodo em meu peito, o velho sentimento de culpa. Culpa por saber que tudo estava assim por minha causa. Minha. Não dela. _Minha culpa._ Respirando fundo, eu fui até o banheiro e escovei os dentes, antes de apagar as luzes e voltando para a cama, me deitando ao lado dela como todas as noites. Porém, desta vez, ela não se virou e se aconchegou em meu peito como ela sempre fazia e com isso eu fiquei acordado mais tempo do que o normal.

Naquele ponto eu sabia que algo muito errado estava acontecendo, sabia que em breve tudo iria para baixo. E não estava muito enganado. No dia seguinte, enquanto ela estava mais uma vez saindo para o trabalho, eu disse que a amava e, quando ela respondeu que me amava de volta, eu notei que seus lábios não se curvavam do mesmo jeito que eles sempre faziam, mas sim estavam em uma linha reta e séria. Quase que sem emoção. Seus olhos não tinham mais aquele brilho que me deixava sem fôlego, eles estavam vazios e sem expressão. Quando ela saiu pela porta para trabalhar, eu notei que ela não tinha me dado meu beijo de despedida. Pela primeira vez desde que ela tinha se mudado.

Eu passei o dia inquieto e sem saber como resolver a situação, eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde meus tiques e manias entrariam no caminho e estragariam tudo. Ninguém era tão paciente assim. E o pior de tudo, é que eu não podia culpá-la por isso. Só tinha um culpado. Eu. Edward Cullen. Tentando não pirar mais do que já estava pirando, eu passei o dia levando todas minhas obsessões e compulsões para o escritório onde fiquei o dia todo traduzindo sem parar. Quando chegou a hora do jantar, meu celular tocou e eu senti um aperto do peito quando vi que era Bella, minha mente criando os piores cenários que eu podia imaginar. Eu conseguia ver ela facilmente dizendo que não ia mais voltar e que alguém viria aqui buscar suas coisas. Ou que ela havia encontrado alguém melhor e mais digno para ela. Eu não a culparia caso isso acontecesse. Como já havia dito, a culpa era minha. E desse meu transtorno idiota.

Respirando fundo, peguei o celular e atendi.

\- _Oi -_ a voz suave de Bella soou do outro lado da linha.

\- Oi, está tudo bem? - perguntei. - Você está bem?- repeti e ela soltou uma daquelas risadinhas antigas que ela sempre soltava quando eu repetia alguma frase.

\- _Sim, eu estou bem -_ respondeu alguns segundos depois. - _Eu liguei pra avisar que eu não vou chegar a tempo do jantar._

_\- _Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntei de novo.

\- _Não, não… _\- divagou. - _Eu vou me encontrar com Alice. Você sabe… coisas de garotas. Faz um tempo que nós não saímos juntas e hoje ela vai ficar livre já que Jasper está fora da cidade e tudo mais…_

\- Oh… ok - murmurei. - Mas você voltar muito tarde?

\- _Hm… eu não tenho certeza, mas eu não vou dormir aqui na casa dela - _me garantiu. _\- Qualquer mudança de planos eu te ligo, está bem?_

_\- _Tudo bem - suspirei, resolvendo que eu só teria que aceitar. - Eu te amo.

\- _Eu também _\- respondeu baixinho e então desligou.

E, pela primeira vez desde que ela tinha entrado em minha vida pouco mais de seis meses, eu me senti como nos velhos tempos:

_Sozinho._

* * *

**N/A: **_Nem sei o que dizer… O que será que está acontecendo? A Bella está perdendo a paciência? Até qual ponto eles vão aguentar até a Bella finalmente atingir seu limite? E quem mais quer colocar o Edward no colo? Não deixem de comentar! Próximo capítulo: sexta-feira. Beijos, beijos! Frida._

**N/B: **_Quem ai quer dar na cara da Bella? Eu quero muito. Vontade de ir fazer companhia ao Edward. Ele é muito fofo, não merece ficar triste, meu coração doeu :( Comentem! Beijos xx Leili Pattz_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, antes de mais nada, respondendo duas perguntas que vocês fizeram:**  
**1º: A Bella NÃO está traindo o Edward. Eu não escrevo sobre traição.**  
**2º: Ela também não está grávida.**  
**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

**Edward POV.**

As duas semanas que se passaram depois do dia que Bella jantou na casa de Alice não foram mais fáceis do que estavam sendo antes e a culpa crescia cada vez mais em mim. Eu não podia julgá-la por não estar aguentando mais, ela não seria a primeira. E provavelmente não seria a última. Eu sabia que tínhamos atingido um ponto crucial no meio desta semana, quando eu tinha ido almoçar com ela no seu horário de almoço, tentando esconder o fato de que não éramos mais iguais éramos alguns meses atrás. Como sempre, minha obsessão por organizar o prato milimetricamente antes de começar a realmente a comer, havia tomado bastante tempo e quando Bella havia terminado de comer, eu ainda estava na metade do meu prato. O que resultou em mais trinta minutos de um silêncio desconfortável enquanto eu terminava de comer e ela tentava seu melhor para ser paciente em esperar. Quando eu finalmente acabei de comer, Bella mal esperou que eu pagasse a conta e já estávamos saindo do pequeno restaurante que ficava a duas quadras da editora que ela trabalhava.

No caminho de volta, enquanto eu andava devagar por causa das rachaduras no chão - as malditas rachaduras -, ao invés de segurar minha mão e rir por eu diminuir a velocidade para não pisar em cima de uma, ela apenas saiu andando no seu passo normal. Tudo por culpa minha. E das rachaduras. _Malditas rachaduras!_

\- Eu sinto muito, mas eu preciso subir - ela se apressou quando eu a alcancei na porta do prédio que a editora ficava. - Já estou atrasada e tenho uma reunião com um autor novo em cinco minutos.

\- Oh, ok. Boa reunião, tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo - a assegurei e ela sorriu. - Boa reunião.

\- Obrigada - respondeu e me lançou um sorriso rápido, antes de se virar e começar a praticamente correr para o prédio.

\- Bella? - chamei e ela se virou. - Você chega a tempo pra o jantar?

Ela respirou fundo, parecendo pensar por uns segundos e eu segurei minha respiração.

\- Claro - ela respondeu ainda sorrindo. Não era o sorriso de sempre, as covinhas não apareciam, mas ela parecia também estar tentando. - Eu realmente preciso ir…

\- Tudo bem - respondi lançando um sorriso encorajador pra ela. - Boa reunião.

\- Obrigada - disse e maneou a cabeça, antes de se virar novamente e entrar no prédio.

Eu havia demorado o dobro do tempo para chegar no meu carro. Malditas rachaduras. Para chegar em casa não demorei muito e passei o dia traduzindo algumas coisas para a faculdade e organizando a casa. Depois levei os cachorros para dar uma passeada pela rua - pelo menos na nossa rua não havia rachaduras - e quando voltei, troquei de de roupa e fui correr no parque como fazia duas vezes por semana. Corri por duas horas e, depois de chegar em casa, tomei um longo banho, tomando atenção para lavar cada parte do meu corpo e então, depois de vestir uma roupa mais casual e confortável, desci para fazer o jantar. Cozinhar sempre costumava me acalmar e limpar minha mente quando preciso e no momento, não tendo Bella ao meu lado, era tudo o que eu tinha.

Naquela noite, Bella chegou no horário combinado e me avisou que tomaria um banho rápido antes de descer para o jantar. Enquanto ela fazia isso, coloquei a mesa para nós dois e me sentei, esperando-a. Ela desceu alguns minutos depois, usando seu pijama favorito e eu sorri para ela. Deus, como ela era linda. Linda. Ela tinha as pernas mais longas e lisas que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida. Na verdade, toda a pele dela era lisa. Sem imperfeições. Ela era perfeita. Perfeita. Linda. Eu sentia falta do corpo dela, o que me surpreendia. Eu nunca tinha sido uma pessoa de muitos contatos pessoais, mas eu sentia falta de ser… _íntimo_ com ela. De poder fazer amor com ela e me impressionar com a forma que seu corpo maravilhoso se movia junto ao meu enquanto éramos um só. Eu não sabia ao certo quando tinha sido a última vez desde que tínhamos feito amor… mas eu sentia falta. Deus, ela era linda.

Naquela noite, nós jantamos em silêncio, não nos importando em puxar qualquer tipo de assunto. Eu muito ocupado organizando minha comida e Bella muito ocupada comendo a dela. Quando acabamos, ela educadamente perguntou se eu queria que ela lavasse a louça já que eu tinha feito o jantar e eu rapidamente neguei, sabendo que caso eu reorganizasse tudo depois dela, a irritaria ainda mais.

\- Tudo bem - ela forçou um sorriso. - Eu vou… hm… vou subir então.

\- Oh, ok - respondi e comecei a juntar a louça.

\- Edward? - ela chamou quando eu já estava na porta da cozinha e eu me virei, a olhando ansioso. Ela tinha um olhar diferente… como se ela estivesse machucada. Oh Deus, eu tinha colocado aquele olhar ali? Minha Bella. Machucada.

\- Sim? - perguntei quando ela não falou nada.

\- Pode deixar - suspirou.

Assenti e fui para a cozinha. Levei cerca de meia hora para organizar e lavar tudo e quando finalmente subi para o quarto, Bella já estava dormindo. Silenciosamente me deitei ao lado dela, suspirando quando ela inconscientemente se moveu para meu lado e se aconchegou em mim. Talvez fosse algum sinal, alguma esperança. Eu não sei. Mas, naquela noite, eu tinha dormido melhor do que qualquer outra noite nas últimas duas semanas.

Para eu acordar na manhã seguinte e todo o meu mundo se desabar.

Bella estava inquieta, não tinha ido trabalhar… ela me chamou para conversar e eu já sabia o que estava por vir. Com lágrimas naqueles olhos lindos, ela pediu desculpas, ela disse que ela se sentia estagnada na vida, disse que eu estava atrasando ela, que ela estava perdendo tempo. Eu sentei ao lado dela, silenciosamente esperando pra ela fechar o discurso com o clássico "me aproximar de você foi o pior erro que já cometi", como as outras já tinham dito antes. Mas ele não veio, ao invés disso, Bella apenas depositou um beijo na minha testa e disse que ela precisava pensar na vida dela, precisava rever seus conceitos… que ela precisava de um tempo para clarear os pensamentos e tomar uma decisão sobre como seguir daqui pra frente. Ela iria passar um tempo na casa de Alice.

Ela estava indo embora.

Ela tinha ido embora há sete dias e, apesar de parecer pouco, e eu não sabia mais como viver sem ela ao meu lado. Sem ouvir os pequenos suspiros dela enquanto ela dormia ou sem observar o sorriso pequeno que ela dava quando estava lendo algo. Ou a forma como ela fechava os olhos e suspirava ao tomar o primeiro gole do seu café pela manhã. Eu queria que ela voltasse. Mesmo com a forma descoordenada que ela deixava seus livros, eu queria que ela voltasse. Mesmo com ela prendendo o cabelo e deixando alguns fios soltos pela nuca, eu queria que ela voltasse. Mesmo com ela deixando as calcinhas penduradas na cortina do chuveiro, eu queria que ela volta. Deus. Eu queria tanto que ela voltasse para mim, que eu parei de conferir se a porta estava trancada ou não.

Ela tinha me deixado após morar comigo por exatos _três_ meses. E, apesar de nunca gostar de números ímpares, nenhum deles tinha sido tão cruel comigo quanto este.

* * *

**N/A: **_O que me mata mesmo é o Edward se culpando por tudo, tadinho. :( Enfim… alguém pronto para um POV da Bella? Espero que sim! Até semana que vem e, por favor, comentem!_

**N/B: **_Que vontade de dar uns tapas na Bella! Tadinho do Edward, se sente totalmente culpado por tudo :( Comentem! Beijos xx Leili Pattz_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Sete**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Quando eu o conheci, ele se apresentou para mim duas vezes nos primeiros dez segundos e eu achei aquilo a coisa mais adorável do mundo. Sem contar pelo fato de que ele era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o cara mais lindo que eu já tinha visto em minha vida. Sendo amiga de Alice desde que comecei a trabalhar na editora cinco anos atrás, eu nunca tinha visto ele em nenhum lugar antes e provavelmente teria que brigar com minha amiga por isso. Como ela estava escondendo essa perfeição de mim? Depois de conversarmos por algum tempo, ele me convidou para sair. Seis vezes. Em menos de um minuto. Ele era fofo e meio desajeitado e foi impossível dizer não. Nosso primeiro encontro acabou sendo um duplo primeiro encontro, já que ele me levou para jantar fora e então me levou ao cinema para assistir ao novo filme da minha atriz favorita. Não precisou de muito para começarmos a namorar.

E precisou de menos ainda para eu me apaixonar completa e perdidamente por ele.

Edward tinha muitas manias e um jeito de agir que para a maioria era estranho e estressante, mas, por algum motivo, eu não conseguia me incomodar com aquilo. Eu o amava com todos os seus defeitos. Nós namoramos por três meses antes de ele finalmente confessar seus sentimentos por mim e então me pedir para morar com ele. Como eu podia negar? Como eu podia dizer não quando ele era tudo o que eu mais queria e precisava? E menos de uma semana depois eu estava morando com ele. Era diferente acompanhar suas manias vinte e quatro horas por dia. Como ele era tradutor de documentos da faculdade local, ele fazia _home office_ basicamente todos os dias e só saía de casa quando era realmente preciso. Edward estava sempre conferindo se ele tinha trancado a porta, se ele tinha deixado o gás ligado no fogão ou a água escorrendo na torneira do banheiro. Ele acendia a luz, só para apagá-la de novo e ter certeza de que fez isso. E ele sempre, _sempre_, entrava na cozinha depois de eu ter arrumado ela só para arrumar novamente do jeito que ele achava certo, ou seja, o jeito dele. Com o tempo tudo aquilo começou a me consumir, eu não tinha noção que ele tinha um transtorno obsessivo e compulsivo tão forte assim. Minha teoria é que enquanto morávamos em casas separadas, ele tentava se segurar perto de mim, mas quando ele estava em sua, nossa, casa ficava praticamente impossível.

Foi aí que a ficha realmente caiu e eu percebi que ele não tinha apenas tiques e manias bobas, mas sim um transtorno.

Eu me sentia culpada por ter ido embora, me sentia culpada por tê-lo abandonado… Eu me sentia culpada por praticamente sair como a vadia da história, e por ter sido cruel com ele… mas as coisas simplesmente chegaram a um ponto em que eu não suportava mais e eu precisava sair antes de falar algo que pudesse machucá-lo ainda mais e destruir tudo o que tínhamos. Edward era minha vida e ter deixado nossa casa me matou. Fazia sete dias desde a última vez em que eu tinha o visto, sete dias desde que eu tinha ouvido sua voz aveludada dizer que me ama, sete dias que eu tinha o visto apagar e acender as luzes da casa repetidas vezes… _só para se certificar._ Sete longos dias desde que eu tinha dormido embolada em seus braços fortes e aconchegantes.

\- Você está bem? - Alice perguntou, sentando no sofá ao meu lado.

Minha amiga era maravilhosa e estava me acolhendo nesses sete dias. Ela fazia o que podia, tentava me animar ao máximo… mas ela simplesmente não era _ele_. Provavelmente era estúpido estar chorando tanto assim quando eu tinha sido a pessoa que o abandonou e não ao contrário, mas eu não o deixei por não amar ele. Eu só tinha chegado a um ponto que precisava de um espaço. Sem contar que eu comecei a estagnar na vida. Cada vez mais me atrasando para compromissos porque ele tinha que checar tudo um par de vezes antes de finalmente sairmos ou quando íamos almoçar juntos no meu horário de almoço ele gastava quase o tempo todo apenas re-organizando a comida.

\- Bella? - Alice repetiu quando eu não a respondi.

\- Eu… eu não sei como estou. Eu sinto que fiz a coisa certa saindo de lá, mas, ao mesmo tempo isso está me matando, Alice - choraminguei. - Eu o amo tanto.

\- Eu sinto um "mas" querendo sair daí…

Confessei então meus medos mais reais para ela. Confessei como a compulsão dele pelas coisas começou a me assustar. E se eu fosse só mais uma compulsão pra ele? Uma obsessão? E se ele me visse como ele via uma das suas manias ou seus tiques?

\- Eu acho que é loucura você pensar isso, eu nunca vi o Edward assim desde que eu o conheço - ela suspirou e então continuou. - Mas entendo de onde você está tirando essa ideia. Por que você não conversa com ele sobre isso? Eu tenho certeza que ele não vai se importar.

\- Eu sei… é só que… e se for verdade? E se ele perceber que eu sou apenas uma origem do seu transtorno obsessivo compulsivo?

\- Então você prefere ficar na dúvida pra sempre? Ficar sempre pensando nos "e se" do que fazer algo?

\- Eu estou assustada, Alice - murmurei encolhendo os ombros e minha amiga me abraçou apertado, deixando que eu chorasse ali.

\- Por que você não conversa com ele, Bella?

\- Talvez amanhã eu ligue pra ele… - murmurei pensativa e então respirei fundo, sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem. - Eu só queria saber como ele está.

\- Você sabe que o Jasper não me conta nada - ela disse.

Alice e Jasper tinham o acordo que eles não se meteriam na situação. Alice não falaria nada para Jasper sobre como eu estava e em troca Alice também não falaria nada. Seria a melhor opção caso nossa separação fosse definitiva. Estremeci com o pensamento e Alice me abraçou mais forte. Alice e eu nos separamos alguns minutos depois e ela me olhou com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Ei, eu já sei… porque amanhã eu e você não saímos em uma noite de garotas? - sugeriu.

\- Eu não sei se estou muito no clima, Alice…

\- Ah, qual é! Minha amiga Rosalie está na cidade por uns dias, você lembra dela? Nós podemos fazer algo juntas - insistiu. - Não precisamos ir para algum bar ou algo do tipo. Só uma noite de garotas em casa, tomando vinho e falando da vida. Pode ser bom, quem sabe assim você consegue clarear melhor suas ideias?

\- Ok - suspirei. - Talvez uma noite de garotas seja o que eu estou precisando mesmo.

_É, até parece. _Eu sabia que o que eu realmente precisava tinha nome e sobrenome:

_Edward Cullen._

Deus, eu precisava ligar pra ele logo, mas antes eu precisava saber exatamente o que dizer.

* * *

**N/A: **_Agora sabemos um pouquinho mais sobre como a Bella está se sentindo. Definitivamente ela e o Edward precisam ter uma conversa. O próximo capítulo vai esclarecer mais coisas ainda e acho que vai ser importante pra vocês entenderem melhor como funciona um relacionamento com quem tem um TOC tão forte assim. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e não deixem de comentar! Beijos xx_

N/B: A chave para tudo aqui é a comunicação que não existiu, quem sabe com isso o sofrimento teria sido evitado. Ainda não acho certo a forma como a Bella lidou com a situação. Ela foi consumida pelo o que ele fazia de "errado", deixando ser maior do que os sentimentos por ele, mas em nenhum momento parou para falar com ele de verdade sobre isso. E também não tem como esperar que o Edward a questionasse sobre como ele ja tinha percebido que algumas coisas a incomodavam, porque ele já estava acostumado a ver as pessoas não tendo paciência com ele, então ele apenas esperou o "inevitável", que seria ela ir embora. Não tem essa de "se estivessem no lugar da Bella faria igual", se você tem certeza que ama aquela pessoa, tanto que divide um lar com ela, não deve apenas pensar em você, quando ta dividindo a vida com alguém, com ou sem TOC, não da pra resolver algo fugindo daquilo, é egoísta. Enfim, comentem e vamos ver o que acontece com eles. Beijos xx Leili Pattz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Oito**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Rosalie havia chegado no dia seguinte como Alice havia me falado e tínhamos ficado na sala da minha amiga tomando vinho, assistindo _Sex and the City_ enquanto falávamos merda e discutíamos coisas avulsas. Rose era uma pessoa bem legal e descontraída, apesar da sua profissão - ela era psicóloga - e era bastante fácil conversar com ela. Obviamente o assunto acabou chegando nas nossas vidas amorosas e eu já sentia o que estava por vir, então nem me escondi quando começamos a falar de tudo. Alice estava contando como tinha sido engraçado a forma que ela conheceu Jasper e eu acabei percebendo uma coisa.

\- Ei - a interrompi. - Como é que nesses anos que a gente é amiga eu nunca tinha conhecido o Edward até aquela festa no início do ano?

\- Ah, você sabe como o Edward é… - divagou. - Ele nunca foi de sair muito, sempre preferiu ficar na dele. Na verdade ele nunca foi muito social, acho que nesses meses que vocês estavam juntos eu vi ele mais do que em todo o tempo que estou com o Jasper. Além do mais, não é como se eu nunca tivesse mencionado ele antes, só não tinha apresentado vocês…

\- Espera aí - Rosalie disse. - Você e Edward são namorados?

\- Mais ou menos - murmurei sem saber o que responder e Alice revirou os olhos.

\- É claro que vocês ainda são namorados, Bella… Não seja burra - Alice disse para mim e então se virou para Rosalie.- Foi a coisa mais estranha e do nada que já vi na minha vida! Nos quase sete anos que eu conheço Edward eu nunca tinha visto ele sequer demonstrar interesse por uma garota direito e então ele conhece a Bella e _boom_! Eles começam a namorar e logo logo a morarem juntos. Teve uma época, especialmente nos últimos dois anos, que eu comecei a questionar se ele não era gay ou assexuado - confessou, como se não fosse nada demais.

Arregalei os olhos diante da confissão de Alice e ela só encolheu os ombros. Ela não sabia o quão errada ela estava. Apesar de Edward não ter muita experiência com garotas ele estava longe, _bem longe_, se ser gay ou assexuado e eu podia comprovar isso com todos os orgasmos que ele tinha me dado. Era meio que engraçado até. Quando estávamos transando era basicamente a única hora em que eu via Edward realmente se deixar levar, era como se ele não estivesse preocupado com nada mais além do que estava acontecendo entre nós e deixasse seus instintos mais primais tomarem conta do seu corpo. Merda. Eu meio que sentia falta disso. Ok. Eu sentia _muita_ falta disso. E não era o vinho falando.

\- Não me leve a mal, Bella, é só que… Edward sempre ficou tão na dele. Mesmo sendo melhor amigo de Jasper e tudo mais, ele nunca realmente saía ou fazia algo com a gente e quando fazia ele estava sempre no canto dele, se isolando e meio perdido… Ele sempre ficava calado, no seu próprio mundo… era um pouco assustador até.

Vendo Alice falar assim de Edward fez com que uma pequena raiva crescesse dentro de mim e uma enorme vontade de defendê-lo surgisse, por mais que eu soubesse que Alice não estivesse falando com o propósito de ser maldosa ou algo do tipo, porém, antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca, Rosalie me surpreendeu.

\- E você já pensou que ele ficava no seu próprio mundo por causa de coisas assim, Alice? - ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. - Não me leve a mal, Alice, não estou dizendo que você é uma má pessoa ou algo do tipo e que está tentando ser cruel com o Edward, mas você tem noção de como uma pessoa com TOC realmente sofre? Não só os debates internos que ela sofre diariamente, mas também os preconceitos da sociedade? Todo mundo pensa que o que elas têm é só uma mania boba ou algum tique esquisitão... mas ninguém percebe o quão sério esse transtorno é…A pessoa se crucifica diariamente por ser assim, tenta o máximo _não ser_ assim, mas no final das contas nem todas conseguem. Eu não conheço esse Edward pessoalmente, mas imagino que o caso dele seja mais sério do que vocês estão enxergando.

\- Wow - Alice suspirou, absorvendo cada palavra. - Eu nunca pensei que fosse tão sério assim. Quero dizer, quando a Bella saiu da casa dele e veio passar um tempo aqui, eu soube que as coisas estavam horríveis, mas vendo você falar assim...

\- Vocês estavam morando juntos e então você desistiu? - Rosalie perguntou para mim e eu assenti envergonhada das minhas ações. - Wow. Imagino como ele não deve ter ficado. Como aconteceu?

Comecei então a explicar para ela como as coisas estavam sendo depois de um tempo, como cada mania, cada tique… _cada obsessão e cada compulsão_ dele estavam sempre no meu caminho, como comecei a me atrasar para reuniões, como comecei a perder a paciência e como comecei a me sentir sufocada, confusa e desmotivada para persistir em um relacionamento que parecia não ir a lugar algum.

\- Você foi muito paciente com ele, vou te dizer isso, nem todo mundo levaria uma relação com alguém assim como você levou - ela disse e eu assenti. - E, desculpa por dizer isso assim, mas você fez muito errado em simplesmente sair da casa.

\- Como? - perguntei.

\- Pessoas como Edward têm a terrível mania de deixarem que a culpa os consumam da pior forma possível e você ter saído sem realmente conversar e explicar tudo pra ele provavelmente o deixou em uma situação em que ele se sentisse culpado.

\- Oh Deus… - comecei a chorar. Eu não queria que ele se sentisse culpado. Ele não tinha culpa de ser assim. Senti os braços de Alice me rodearem e ela me consolou enquanto eu chorava.

\- Eu não estou falando isso para que _você_ se sinta culpada também - Rosalie continuou. - Você não sabia que ele se sentia assim também. Você comentou que estava pensando em falar com ele… eu realmente recomendo isso, Bella. Vai ser bom para vocês dois. Talvez seja interessante você incentivar ele a procurar ajuda profissional para ajudá-lo com o TOC. Sei que você disse que não quer que ele mude por você, mas acredite, meu bem, ele nunca vai realmente viver em paz se não buscar ajuda. Pelo nível de TOC dele que eu sinto que ele tem pelo que vocês me falaram… alguém já devia ter se intrometido e aconselhá-lo a buscar ajuda há muito tempo.

\- Eu queria tanto ele de volta - murmurei ainda chorando. - Mas eu também tenho medo. E se nunca tivermos uma vida normal? E se ele for pra sempre assim? Eu provavelmente faria meu máximo pra aceitar, mas por dentro não estaria feliz como estivesse caso ele fosse…

Parei então e falar. Eu não queria falar _"um cara normal"_ porque, para mim, Edward era sim tão normal quanto qualquer outra pessoa e talvez ele só precisasse de uma ajuda.

\- Bom, meu bem, se ele não procurar uma ajuda profissional ele nunca realmente terá uma vida normal e estará sempre cercado dessas manias, tiques e desses cenários horríveis que a mente dele fica criando a cada segundo.

\- Eu… eu também tenho medo de que eu seja só mais uma de suas compulsões, sabe? - confessei meu maior medo por último. - Que para ele eu só seja mais uma obsessão, algo como sua mania de sempre conferir a porta ou algo do tipo.

\- Não é impossível - Rosalie me garantiu. - Mas não acredito que esse seja o caso aqui, se ele te visse assim, provavelmente ele estaria te perseguindo como um maldito _stalker_ todos os dias e mal deixaria você respirar. Ele não está assim, está?

\- Não… na verdade ele, hm, ele não tentou me procurar por nenhum dia desde que saí da casa - murmurei. - Eu acho que amanhã vou ligar pra ele e assim a gente pode _realmente_ conversar.

\- Faça isso, mas se lembre: paciência e compreensão é uma virtude importante para lidar com pessoas com o transtorno obsessivo compulsivo.

\- Obrigada por isso, Rosalie - agradeci e rapidamente me soltei de Alice para abraçá-la.

Depois de alguns minutos, Alice deixou o clima mais leve ao trazer mais uma garrafa de vinho e voltamos a conversar normalmente até Rosalie precisar ir para o hotel em que seu noivo e seu filho de apenas dois anos a esperava.

\- Essa conversa com Rosalie foi revigorante - comentei quando voltamos para a sala. Eu já havia falado sobre isso com Alice ontem, mas tinha sido um alívio poder falar para uma pessoa que realmente conhecia mais sobre o que meu Edward estava passando.

\- Eu não acredito que estava sendo tão preconceituosa e sem nem ao menos notar…

\- O bom é que agora você já sabe - comentei sorrindo.

\- Bom, acho que agora é melhor irmos para a cam-

Alice foi interrompida pelo telefone tocando e imediatamente nos olhamos com curiosidade para saber quem estava ligando a essa hora. Pelo o que o relógio marcava já era praticamente meia noite e nada de bom poderia vir de uma ligação a essa hora.

\- É o Jasper - ela murmurou atendendo e eu pensei em sair da sala, mas quando ouvi Alice ofegar e arregalar os olhos, achei melhor ficar. - _Como assim? _Jasper, mas está tudo bem? Como ele está?

_Ele? _Eles estavam falando de Edward? Oh Deus, que nada de errado tenha acontecido.

* * *

**N/A: **_Inicialmente esse capítulo não estaria na fic, mas decidi colocar porque foi bom pra Bella perceber o que ela tinha feito de errado (e sem ao menos saber que estava fazendo) e ajudou ela a 'aprender' a como lidar melhor com o Edward daqui pra frente. Achei importante também, porque mostrou como a sociedade enxerga alguém com TOC… o fato da Alice pensar aquelas coisas sem ao menos perceber que era errado mostra o preconceito que uma pessoa com TOC sofre diariamente e porque muitas vezes elas preferem se isolar do resto do mundo. E a Rosalie sendo profissional no assunto ajudou bastante, não acham? Agora… o que será que aconteceu? Não deixem de comentar e o próximo capítulo será postado na sexta-feira. :)_

**N/B: **_Rosalie disse tudo o que Bella precisava ouvir, ela fez tudo ao contrário. Agora precisa conversar com ele, mas antes... o que será que aconteceu? Comentem! Beijos xx Leili Pattz_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nove**

**Bella POV.**

Quando Alice finalmente desligou o telefone, eu praticamente voei nela em buscas de respostas e ela pediu que eu ficasse calma, antes de me sentar de volta e começar a me explicar o que tinha acontecido.

\- Só me conta logo, Alice - implorei.

\- Tudo bem, mas antes de mais nada, lembre-se que Jasper já está com Edward e que ele está bem. Ok? - pediu e eu assenti, mesmo sabendo que nada me acalmaria até eu saber o que estava acontecendo. - Entraram na casa do Edward agora e o ladrão meio que atacou ele.

\- O quê?! - berrei, ficando de pé. - Isso é impossível, Alice. Edward sempre, tipo _sempre_, confere a porta umas dez vezes antes de dormir.

\- Foi o que o Jasper me falou… Ele disse que Edward ligou pra ele assim que aconteceu. Você vai querer ir lá ver ele? - perguntou cautelosamente.

\- É claro que sim - respondi, tentando empurrar a dor para bem fundo.

Ele tinha ligado para Jasper quando isso aconteceu, e não para mim. Para Jasper! Eu sabia que Jasper era o melhor amigo dele desde a faculdade e que eu tinha sido uma vadia ao abandoná-lo do nada, mas eu queria que ele soubesse que realmente podia contar comigo sempre que precisasse. Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu o amava independente de tudo. Independente dos tiques e das manias que me deixavam de cabelo em pé. Eu queria que ele soubesse que ele ainda era o _meu_ Edward e que eu não o trocaria por ninguém no mundo. Deus, eu precisava falar com ele e me desculpar por ser uma idiota e o abandoná-lo.

Eu não me importei em trocar de roupa e tirar meu pijama quando Alice avisou que estávamos indo para a casa de Edward, eu só queria chegar lá o mais rápido possível. Entendendo a situação, minha amiga também optou por não trocar de roupa e fomos direto para seu carro. Enquanto ela dirigia para a casa de Edward eu só conseguia pensar em como tinham conseguido entrar na nos-... na casa dele sendo que ele _sempre_ se certificava de trancar todas as portas e janelas. Eu me lembro de costumar pensar que aquele era o lugar mais seguro do mundo e que se tivesse um apocalipse zumbi na terra ali seria nossa fortaleza. Soltei uma risada triste com a lembrança e Alice me olhou rapidamente, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Só estou me lembrando de quando me mudei pra lá… eu costumava brincar com ele que a casa seria nossa fortaleza quando acontecesse um apocalipse zumbi porque ele sempre trancava a porta mil vezes antes de nos deitarmos - respondi encolhendo os ombros.

\- Talvez ele tenha se esquecido de verificar desta vez…

\- Estamos falando da mesma pessoa? - perguntei. Como se Edward realmente pudesse se esquecer de trancar a porta.

\- É, tem razão - concordou soltando uma espécie de risada e então acelerou o carro novamente quando o semáforo abriu. - Bom, já estamos quase lá e aí podemos descobrir o que aconteceu.

Apenas assenti e voltei para meus pensamentos. Eu me sentia dentro de um conflito interno horrível e não sabia o que fazer sobre isso. Ao mesmo tempo em que ficar com Edward e construir uma vida juntos era tudo o que eu queria, eu sabia que não conseguiríamos ter um relacionamento realmente sério caso ele não cuidasse desse transtorno que ele tinha. E se um dia tivéssemos filhos? Como uma criança conseguiria viver normalmente em um ambiente onde o pai surtaria com basicamente qualquer atitude dela… com cada bagunça que ela fizesse sem querer, com as brincadeiras? Ou então como uma criança não se sentiria vendo o pai trancar tudo pelo menos quatro vezes, claramente passando um ideia de insegurança? Sendo adulta, eu sabia que nem todo mundo era assim… mas uma criança em crescimento e com a mente em formação não saberia. Eu não queria que nosso possível futuro filho vivesse em um ambiente assim. Eu queria que ele fosse capaz de brincar, de se divertir, de se sujar como qualquer criança normal… como _eu_ vivi minha infância. Todavia, ao mesmo tempo eu não queria fazer Edward deixar de ser quem ele era. Ele havia vivido assim por quase toda a sua a vida, ter esses tiques e manias era tudo o que ele conhecia. Era o que tinha formado a personalidade fofa, incrível e desajeitada que ele tinha. E eu não queria ser a pessoa a forçá-lo a mudar o seu jeito. Por mais que Rosalie tivesse me falado que um tratamento seria a melhor opção para Edward.

Suspirei pesadamente e notei que já estávamos virando na rua da casa de Edward. Uma viatura de polícia e o carro de Jasper estavam estacionados perto da calçada e meu coração se apertou ainda mais. Eu mal esperei Alice parar o carro, antes de abrir a porta e sair correndo em direção a entrada, onde Jasper e o policial estavam conversando.

\- Eu já devia imaginar que você ia chegar logo - Jasper disse quando me viu e então me deu um abraço. - Alice está com você?

\- Ela está estacionando o carro - respondi rapidamente, ignorando o policial completamente. - Onde ele está? Ele está bem?

\- Respira - Jasper pediu. - Ele está bem sim, um pouco abalado… obviamente.

\- O que aconteceu? Como conseguiram entrar aqui se a porta parece estar em perfeito estado?

Jasper me lançou um sorriso triste, mas não elaborou muito.

\- Edward estava dormindo quando ouviu um barulho e resolveu descer para checar, quando ele chegou na sala ele viu um cara andando no quintal e ele tentou ser esperto e sair sem ser percebido para ligar para a polícia, mas… o ladrão não estava sozinho e aparentemente o outro viu Edward e atacou ele. Ele acabou ficando praticamente inconsciente alguns minutos por causa da pancada na cabeça.

\- A gente tem que levar ele pro hospital! - disse freneticamente, não querendo imaginar como ele estava. - Onde ele está?

\- Meu pai se ofereceu para dar uma olhada nele, mas ele se negou e disse que estava se sentindo bem. Ele está descansando no quarto… Talvez você consiga convencê-lo de ir até o hospital, já que ele está se recusando a sair de casa.

Sorri brevemente e entrei na casa, tentando não chorar quando vi que a sala estava completamente bagunçada assim como o escritório quando passei por ele. Andei rapidamente pelo corredor vazio e frio, me lembrando de como antes eu me sentia tão quente e confortável aqui. Eu tinha sentido falta das paredes claras, dos quadros milimetricamente organizados com a mesma linha de molduras. Quando finalmente cheguei no quarto… no _nosso_ quarto, um soluço ficou preso na garganta ao ver Edward deitado de uma forma tão frágil. Não aguentando me segurar muito mais, deixei um soluço escapar e levei a mão até os lábios para contê-los, porém não fui rápida demais, já que no mesmo instante os olhos verdes que eu mais amava no mundo se abriram e Edward me encarou com um sorriso fraco antes de praticamente soprar pelos lábios:

\- Você voltou.

* * *

**N/A: **_Com isso terminamos a rodada de POVs da Bella! Prontas para ouvirem o que o Edward tem pra contar? Sim? Ok! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, não aconteceu nada de muito 'ooh' mas é importante para a transição… Estamos chegando no final da fic. Só mais quatro capítulos depois desse! Não deixem de comentar que talvez eu poste o outro já no domingo. Beijos, beijos._

**N/B: **_Tadinho do Edward, muita vontade de colocar ele num pote pra cuidar e afastar de qualquer pessoa ruim. Bella minha querida, meio difícil ele saber que pode contar com você, quando você deu as costas pra ele, mas ai está a chance de mudar as coisas e deixar bem claro o que sente por ele. Comentem! Beijos xx Leili Pattz_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Dez**

**Edward POV.**

Quando eu havia escutado os cachorros latindo no quintal, eu sabia que algo estava errado. Mas mesmo assim eu havia descido para averiguar se algo tinha acontecido e me assustei quando notei que minha sala de televisão estava completamente revirada; as almofadas jogadas no chão, as portas na estante abertas, o arranjo da mesa de centro caído. Calmamente, andei até a cozinha e vi que ela estava na mesma situação; os armário abertos e tudo revirado. Parecia que tinha acontecido uma festa de universidade aqui enquanto eu dormia. Vendo que os cachorros ainda estavam latindo, eu voltei para a sala e ofeguei quando vi que tinha alguém lá fora. Controlando minha vontade de arrumar toda aquela bagunça e tentando não me esconder no meu medo, peguei meu telefone e rapidamente liguei para a polícia. Eu sei que provavelmente deveria sair correndo dali e ir para um lugar seguro, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me mover. Quando uma policial atendeu a ligação, comecei rapidamente a explicar que alguém havia entrado na minha casa, porém, antes que eu pudesse terminar e falar meu endereço, senti uma pancada nas costas e caí no chão, batendo a cabeça na quina da mesa de centro. Minha mãe sempre havia sugerido que eu tivesse comprado uma mesa redonda e agora eu entendia o motivo. Grunhi e tentei me levantar, apenas para ser atingido com um chute na barriga desta vez. E então outro na cabeça.

Me sentindo um pouco tonto e prestes a desmaiar, consegui ouvir a pessoa que tinha me gritado chamou o outro que estava no meu quintal e eles correram pela porta dos fundos. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas quando parei de sentir que ia desmaiar, tentei me levantar e grunhi novamente, rapidamente tentando ligar para a polícia novamente, informando o que havia acontecido e passando meu endereço, antes de ligar para Jasper, para explicar o que tinha acontecido e perguntar se ele podia vir aqui. Quando ele chegou menos de dez minutos depois, mecanicamente destranquei a porta para ele e voltei a fazer o que estava fazendo. É claro que eu, obviamente, estava tentando mesmo que sem muito sucesso, organizar minha sala. Eu não sabia o que eles tinham levado, mas esperava que não tinha sido muita coisa.

\- Edward, o que você está fazendo? - ele perguntou incrédulo passando pela porta.

\- Eu preciso arrumar isso aqui, a polícia vai chegar logo - respondi como se fosse óbvio e ele bufou.

\- Você viu que sua cabeça está sangrando? Cara, larga isso aí e vamos lá pra cima. Você precisa descansar enquanto a polícia resolve isso.

\- Mas e essa bagunça? - me queixei, minha sala nunca havia ficado tão bagunçada assim. Nem mesmo quando Bella morava aqui.

Deus. Bella. Ainda bem que ela não estava aqui esta noite ou eu morreria ao imaginar que algo de ruim poderia ter acontecido com ela. Ainda bem que ela tinha corrido de mim, assim agora ela estava bem.

\- Edward? - Jasper chamou de novo quando eu não respondi. Minha cabeça ainda estava rodando um pouco e agora que Jasper tinha falado, eu conseguia sentir o sangue escorrendo pela minha testa. Provavelmente devido a queda na quina da mesa. - Vem, eu vou te levar pro hospital… já liguei para meu pai no caminho e ele está nos esperando.

\- Não, eu estou bem - murmurei ainda meio confuso. - Eu estou bem. A polícia vai chegar a qualquer momento.

Jasper respirou fundo, ele nunca se dava bem com minha teimosia, mas eu simplesmente não me sentia confortável deixando minha casa agora. Depois de tentar me convencer mais uma vez e eu recusar, ele então sugeriu que eu pelo menos fosse descansar no meu quarto enquanto ele conversava com a polícia e caso precisasse de mim, ele me avisaria. Sabendo que não tinha muito que fazer e também não me sentindo muito bem, aceitei a proposta e Jasper me acompanhou até meu quarto. Ele se ofereceu para limpar o machucado na minha cabeça e eu neguei.

\- Está tudo bem - murmurei, me sentindo sonolento. - Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem.

\- Ok, ok… tente não dormir, certo? - pediu, quando ouviu alguém chegando; provavelmente a polícia.

Apenas assenti e encostei minha cabeça no travesseiro, tentando realmente analisar o que tinha acontecido nas últimas horas. Eu ainda estava em choque, nada parecido nunca tinha acontecido comigo antes. Talvez fosse algum tipo de karma querendo me pegar por eu ser tão preocupado a vida inteira e no primeiro deslize algo assim acontecia. Provavelmente eu não devia ter deixado a porta destrancada, eu sabia disso no fundo, mas não é como se eu estivesse pensando claramente. Na verdade: quando é que eu realmente estava pensando claramente? Por Deus, minha casa é assaltada e eu ainda fico me preocupando em organizar a bagunça feita pelos ladrões? Que tipo de pessoa faz isso? Eu, é claro. Edward Cullen... o cara bizarro cheio de manias e tiques. Deus. Eu era um doente.

Respirei fundo e encostei a cabeça no travesseiro. Não era por menos que Bella tinha me deixado. Quem conseguiria viver assim? Se eu estivesse no lugar dela eu provavelmente também não aguentaria. Sério. Eu tinha sido assaltado e ainda assim estava me preocupado com a bagunça. Com a porcaria da bagunça! Passei a mão no rosto, estremecendo quando toquei a parte machucada e fechei os olhos. Jasper havia falado para eu não dormir, mas era impossível ignorar a sensação de sono que estava tomando conta do meu corpo. Talvez se eu cochilasse só por alguns poucos minutos…

Uma pessoa ofegando no quarto chamou minha atenção e eu imediatamente abri os olhos, quase não acreditando que ela, _minha Bella_, estava ali. Só podia ser alguma brincadeira da minha mente doente, querendo pregar peças em mim… Ou seria realmente possível que, no final das contas, ela realmente tinha voltado? Notei como ela parecia mais magra do que o normal e como ela estava usando apenas uma calça de pijama e uma camisa de malha que eu sabia muito bem ser minha. Abrindo um sorriso fraco, eu finalmente percebi que não tinha maneira alguma da minha mente criar uma imagem tão perfeita dela assim e então murmurei:

\- Você voltou. - Ela assentiu rapidamente e eu não sabia muito bem o que falar. Ela tinha voltado… mas até quando? Parte de mim queria acreditar que era pra sempre, mas a outra parte achava que ela seria como todas as outras que foram embora.

\- Hm, posso? - perguntou, gesticulando para o espaço vazio na cama ao meu lado.

\- Claro - respondi assentindo e ela cautelosamente se aproximou mais de mim.

\- Eu fiquei tão preocupada quando soube - murmurou chorosa e eu fiz o melhor que pude para consolá-la, esticando meu braço e acariciando o cabelo dela e a lateral do seu rosto de porcelana.

\- Está tudo bem agora - a garanti. - Eu estou bem.

\- Como você pode dizer isso? - perguntou indignada e então maneou a cabeça. - Como conseguiram entrar aqui? Não entendo como isso aconteceu…

\- A porta provavelmente estava destrancada - murmurei abaixando a cabeça, completamente envergonhado.

\- Isso é impossível, Edward… você _sempre_ trancava as portas. Como ela estava aberta? Você sempre verifica.

\- Eu… eu acho que me esqueci de trancar ou de verificar desta vez - respondi desviando o olhar. Se ela olhasse em meus olhos saberia que eu estava mentindo.

\- Você está escondendo algo - disse. - Por que há uma chance de que a porta estivesse aberta? - perguntou de novo.

\- Foi algo estúpido e, não sei, talvez até mesmo mal pensado - comecei, respirando fundo. Eu não queria que ela, de certa forma se sentisse culpada, mas sabia que não conseguiria esconder dela. - Eu… eu acho que queria que você voltasse e uma parte de mim se desafiou ao deixar a porta destrancada pra você. Eu não sei. Foi estúpido e mal pensado.

\- Oh, Edward - murmurou chorando e me abraçou apertado, soluçando ainda mais forte.

\- Sh… está tudo bem - murmurei de volta e a abracei apertado.

_Está tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar bem_, me assegurei mentalmente.

* * *

**N/A: **_Não deve ser nada fácil se enxergar da forma que o Edward se enxerga… pelo menos agora ele finalmente conseguiu perceber que a forma como ele age sobre as coisas - sua obsessão e mania de organização o tempo todo - não é saudável. Mas será que ele vai conseguir assumir para si mesmo que precisa de algum tipo de tratamento psicológico sem que os preconceitos de que "só gente louca se trata" entrem no seu caminho? Não deixem de comentar!** Próximo capítulo na sexta**. Xx Brenda_

**N/B: **_Que vontade de abraçar o Edward e cuidar dele, sinto isso em cada capítulo porque não tem como ser indiferente a fofura natural e a fragilidade dele. Fico com o coração partido pelo modo como ele pensa sobre si mesmo. Comentem! Beijos xx Leili Pattz_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Onze**

**Edward POV.**

Bella ficou ali chorando por alguns minutos e eu somente a abracei, murmurando várias e várias vezes que tudo ia ficar bem. Eu não sabia pra quem eu estava realmente afirmando aquilo: pra ela ou pra mim. De qualquer forma, meus murmúrios pareceram aquietá-la. Enquanto ela chorava, mil coisas se passavam em minha cabeça, mas, principalmente eu queria entender o que ela estava fazendo aqui.

\- Como? - perguntei quando ela se sentou de volta na cama e então elaborei: - Como você sabia o que tinha acontecido?

\- Jasper me ligou - respondeu, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. - Na verdade ele ligou para Alice, mas bem…

\- Oh… então você está aqui só por causa… - divaguei e ela negou. - Não?

\- Não. Quero dizer, eu estou aqui _agora _por causa disso, mas eu já estava me preparando para te ligar... Por mais que isso me faça ainda mais egoísta.

\- Você ia me ligar? - perguntei surpreso. Não tinha nada egoísta em querer me ligar.

\- Claro que eu ia, Edward - respondeu e seus lindos olhos voltaram a ficar cheios de lágrimas. - Eu não fui embora porque eu tinha deixado de te amar ou algo do tipo. É claro que eu ainda te amo, mesmo que no momento isso não pareça ser a verdade. Eu só…

\- Você só? - insisti e quando seus lábios maravilhosos se abriram para me dar uma resposta que eu tanto ansiava, fomos interrompidos.

Jasper havia chegado com o policial para finalmente ouvir o que eu tinha pra falar. Tentando não soar decepcionado e irritado pela minha conversa com Bella ter sido atrapalhada, relatei para o policial o que tinha acontecido. Sobre como eu tinha ouvido os cachorros latindo e então em como resolvi descer para verificar o que podia ser e todo o resto de como minha noite de sábado havia sido horrível. Também não era por menos. Sábado. Sétimo dia da semana. Número ímpar. Nada de bom vinha de números ímpares… De qualquer forma, quando terminei de contar, o policial disse que o ladrão definitivamente entrou pelos fundos da casa, já que a porta de vidro que levava para o quintal estava com algumas marcas e sinais de arrombamento. Ele disse também que já havia recebido outras ligações dessa mesma região do bairro sobre casos parecidos e que já tinham alguns suspeitos na lista.

\- Oh, isso é bom, eu acho - murmurei. - É, isso é muito bom.

\- Agora eu preciso que você verifique se tem algo de muito valor faltando na casa, você está disposto para fazer isso? - indagou e eu comecei a assentir.

\- Nem pensar - Bella se opôs. - Ele não está em condições de sair andando por aí, pelo menos não até levarmos ele para o médico, o que já devíamos ter feito a muito tempo.

\- Eu não preciso ir ao médico - resmunguei, mas sorri internamente com a preocupação dela.

\- Isso a gente vê depois - murmurou. - Enfim, eu vou dar uma olhada com o policial pela casa e o senhor fica deitadinho aí até eu voltar.

Não era como se eu conseguisse dizer não para ela de qualquer forma, então deixei que ela fosse e fiquei perdido em meus pensamentos. Então eles não tinham entrado pela porta da frente, mas como? Então eu me lembrei… quando Jasper chegou aqui, eu precisei ir até a porta para destrancá-la. Eles realmente tinham entrado e saído pelos fundos. Isso era… wow. Mesmo sem ter verificado a porta um par de vezes, elas realmente estavam trancadas. Wow.

Alice e Jasper me fizeram companhia enquanto Bella fazia a vistoria com o policial pela casa e alguns minutos depois eles voltaram. Aparentemente não tinha pegado muita coisa além de alguns objetos decorativos de mais valor e do meu notebook no escritório e após mais algumas burocracias, o policial finalmente pode ir embora. Vi que Bella estava conversando baixo com Alice no canto e alguns segundos depois ela chamou Jasper e os dois saíram do quarto, de modo que Bella voltasse a se sentar ao meu lado na cama. Sorri ansioso pensando na conversa, mas ela logo disse que isso não iria acontecer.

\- Primeiro vamos levar você para o hospital e então, amanhã, quando você estiver bem _e_ descansado, podemos conversar. Tudo bem?

\- Eu não preciso ir para nenhum hospital - retruquei. - Não preciso ir. Eu estou bem.

\- Edward, por favor… - suplicou, lançando aqueles olhos pidões que sempre me deixavam de joelhos bambos por ela. - Eu ia me sentir bem melhor se você fosse… Me deixa cuidar de você e ter certeza de que você está mesmo bem? Por favor?

Para satisfazê-la acabei concordando e em questão de minutos estávamos indo para o hospital. Alice e Jasper ficaram na casa e Bella veio dirigindo o meu carro, algo que ela não tinha feito muito antes, mas havia dado tudo certo. Apesar de correr demais e esquecer de ligar a seta algumas vezes, Bella era uma excelente motorista. Nosso tempo no hospital durou mais do que eu imaginava, mas no final das contas não havia sido nada grave, só uma leve concussão mesmo. Bella parecia mais aliviada pela resposta dada pelo Dr. Masen e logo saímos do hospital. A mão dela segurando a minha durante todo o caminho de volta. Quando voltamos para a casa, Jasper e Alice ainda estavam nos esperando e eu disse que se eles quisessem podiam dormir no quarto de hóspedes, mas Jasper recusou o pedido dizendo que não era necessário. Agradeci ele com um abraço antes de ele ir embora e então, mais uma vez ignorei a vontade de organizar tudo - por mais que eu já tivesse notado que, de alguma forma, tudo estava mais organizado do que antes. Bella respirou fundo e eu a olhei curioso, querendo saber se finalmente poderíamos conversar.

\- Por que você não toma um banho enquanto eu faço um chá para nós dois, e se você não estiver muito cansado… podemos ter aquela conversa? - ofereceu, parecendo um pouco nervosa.

Me sentindo incrivelmente ansioso, rapidamente assenti e fui para o banheiro. Meu banho não foi nada longo e, após vestir meu pijama, voltei para o quarto e sorri quando encontrei Bella sentada na cama e com duas canecas de chá colocadas ao lado dela na mesinha de cabeceira.

\- Espero que não se importe, mas achei que você ficaria mais confortável aqui do que lá na sala…

\- Você me conhece bem - ri um pouco nervoso, tentando não pensar na bagunça que me esperava lá embaixo. Talvez eu pudesse organizar lá enquanto ela dormia… talvez… _Pare com isso_. Maneei a cabeça e me sentei ao lado dela, pegando uma das canecas e oferecendo a outra para ela. Depois de ter tomado o remédio no hospital minha cabeça doía bem menos e eu não me sentia tão mais sonolento assim.

\- Então, a conversa… - ela começou.

\- A conversa - repeti e ela soltou uma risadinha.

E então, respirando fundo, eu me preparei para aquilo que eu mais vinha esperando no momento. Aquilo que iria, sem sombra de dúvidas, definir o que aconteceria daqui pra frente. Que nos mostraria se ainda havia algo restante para nós dois... _A conversa._

* * *

**N/A: **_A Bella percebendo que ela precisa se preocupar mais com o próximo e mostrando que ela também quer cuidar do Edward e agora eles finalmente vão poder ter uma conversa séria sobre o que ainda tem para o relacionamento dos dois. Será que o Edward vai se interessar pelo tratamento do TOC? Obrigada pelos comentários do capítulo anterior e não deixem de comentar nesse. Próximo capítulo semana que vem! Beijos, beijos._

**N/B: **_Finalmente a hora da conversa está chegando. Foi bom ver a Bella preocupada com o Edward, e ele notar isso, assim podendo ter o sinal dos sentimentos dela. Apesar das ações anteriores, acredito que as pessoas podem corrigir o seu erro, e é o que espero da conversa deles. Comentem! Beijos xx Leili Pattz_


	12. Chapter 12

Desculpem, meninas! Era pra eu ter postado ontem, mas por causa de uns probleminhas não deu. Anyways, espero que gostem! Boa leitura. :)

* * *

**Capítulo Doze**

**Edward POV.**

Por alguns segundos, nenhum de nós falou nada. Aparentemente nem ela e nem eu sabíamos como começar aquela conversa. Mas ambos sabíamos que ela era extremamente importante. Para falar a verdade, eu estava bastante curioso para saber o que Bella iria me falar, mas também não queria pressioná-la. Por isso eu apenas sentei e esperei até que ela estivesse pronta. O que aconteceu alguns poucos minutos depois.

\- Antes de mais nada, Edward, eu quero que você saiba que eu realmente sinto muito por ter ido embora. Você não merecia isso. Eu não merecia isso. _Nós_ não merecíamos isso - disse e eu podia sentir a culpa exalando da sua belíssima voz. - Eu devia ter sentado e conversado com você, discutido tudo o que eu realmente estava sentindo e não simplesmente ser tomada por meu medo e jogar algumas coisas vagas em sua direção e ir embora sem mais nem menos. Por isso eu realmente sinto muito e espero que você possa me perdoar um dia. Eu espero que _eu _consiga me perdoar um dia.

\- Você não foi a primeira e provavelmente não vai ser a última a fazer isso… a me deixar, eu quero dizer - murmurei de cabeça baixa. - Eu não a culpo por isso.

\- E você acha que a culpa é de quem? Sua? - perguntou e quando eu fiquei calado, ela suspirou. - Olha, você não pode pegar a culpa toda pra você. A culpa foi _nossa_. Mas principalmente minha. Falta de comunicação foi um grande problema, mas vamos resolver isso agora. Nós precisamos conversar mais, discutir o que sentimos e compartilhar nossas inseguranças e nossos medos. Isto é… se você ainda quiser.

\- É claro que eu quero - respondi prontamente. - Mas… eu não entendo. Então porque você foi embora? Se não foi por minha culpa?

Após um longo suspiro ela então começou a me contar sobre tudo o que ela estava sentindo, sobre seus medos, seus anseios. Sobre como ela tinha medo do nosso futuro, de como nossa relação ia seguir em frente e em como ela realmente nunca tinha tido um relacionamento tão intenso e rápido assim e em como isso completamente a assustou. Timidamente ela também assumiu que algumas das minhas manias estavam fazendo com que a paciência dela fosse embora e como ela realmente não percebeu a seriedade de tudo até que começássemos a morar juntos.

\- Eu sei que você é assim, Edward, e eu não quero mudar você. Não quero que você perca sua essência e se arrependa depois - ela disse após alguns minutos. - Eu te amo e te aceito pelo homem que você é, com todos os seus tique e suas manias loucas de organização. Ir embora por isso foi um erro egoísta meu. Eu estive sozinha por tanto tempo, que não soube como agir em parceria. Fiquei presa apenas no meu mundo e no que eu estava sentido, sem por um momento pensar em como isso poderia ter afetado você também. Eu não tenho palavras para mostrar como eu realmente estou arrep-

\- Eu estive pensando em procurar ajudar profissional para esse meu transtorno - eu a interrompi, suspirando aliviado quando finalmente aquilo saiu da minha boca. Por quantos anos eu quis estar pronto para dizer aquilo? Por quantos anos eu fiquei mentindo para mim mesmo ao dizer que meus TOCs não eram nada além de manias bobas? Por quanto _maldito_ tempo?

\- O que? Sério?

\- Sim - suspirei, e coloquei a caneca vazia de volta na mesinha, ao lado da de Bella. - Por muito tempo eu tentei evitar aceitar isso. Quero dizer, não é fácil aceitar que você tem um transtorno psicológico e que realmente precisa de ajuda profissional. Eu sempre tive essa vontade, mas sempre tive o medo e o preconceito de assumir que, de fato, eu não era só um cara normal com algumas manias loucas… E que na verdade eu tinha um transtorno obsessivo compulsivo. Mas eu acho que agora chegou a hora. Eu quero ficar melhor, Bella. Eu quero ficar melhor. Não só por mim, mas para nosso relacionamento e para meu relacionamento com o mundo. Eu quero ser um homem melhor para você, para mim… para _nós_.

\- Você já é perfeito para mim - ela me garantiu enquanto lágrimas caíam de seus olhos, me abraçando apertado e então afastou para me olhar seriamente. - Mas eu também acho importante que você tenha um acompanhamento médico para ajudar com isso. E o mais importante é isso ter partido de você.

\- Eu estou com medo - assumi, sentindo que a qualquer momento eu poderia ser a pessoa chorando. - Com muito medo. E se não der certo? Eu te amo tanto e não quero te perder.

\- Shh… Eu te amo, Edward, não importa o que aconteça. Eu não vou repetir meus erros - prometeu, grudando a testa na minha e então sussurrou: - Eu prometo sempre estar ao seu lado. O tempo todo.

Segurei seu rosto precioso entre minhas mãos e me afastei para olhá-la melhor.

\- O tempo todo? - perguntei em um sussurro quase inaudível, mas ao olhar no fundo dos seus maravilhosos olhos eu só conseguia enxergar arrependimento, sinceridade, mas, principalmente... Amor.

\- O tempo todo - confirmou sorrindo meu sorriso favorito, os lábios dela se curvando daquela forma que fazia a covinha aparecer e, por mais que eu realmente amasse aquele sorriso, eu precisava de mais naquele momento.

E por isso eu a beijei. A beijei como a muito tempo não a beijava. E ela me beijou de volta, reafirmando no beijo tudo o que ela tinha me dito anteriormente enquanto seus lábios macios se moviam contra os meus e sua língua acariciava a minha. Não precisou de muito para a urgência do beijo exigir mais de nós dois e logo Bella estava deitada na cama enquanto eu ficava por cima dela, e em questão de minutos nossas roupas sumiram dos nossos corpos. Naquele momento tudo o que precisávamos era de uma re-conexão, precisávamos de uma garantia de que tudo ia ficar bem, que ainda pertencíamos um ao outro. Naquele momento eu não me importei com mais nada, eu só me preocupei em adorar o corpo de Bella o máximo possível e tentar mostrar para ela com gestos o que com palavras eu não conseguia expressar muito bem. Eu queria que ela visse o quanto eu a amava, o quanto eu precisava dela, o quanto eu tinha sentido a falta dela. E ela estava fazendo o mesmo, me mostrando que tudo o que eu entregava para ela ali, era completa e totalmente recíproco. Naquele momento só queríamos mostrar um para o outro, que não importava o que acontecesse daqui pra frente, ela estaria ao meu lado. Que _eu_ estaria ao lado dela também. Que ela sempre estaria comigo. E que eu _sempre_ estaria com ela. Mas, acima disso tudo, estávamos mostrando que, daqui pra frente, não haveria apenas eu ou ela. A partir de agora seria sempre _nós_.

_O tempo todo_, repeti mentalmente. O tempo todo.

* * *

**N/A: **_Tudo conversado e agora os dois sabem aonde erraram na primeira vez para não cometerem o erro novamente. O Edward finalmente assumiu para si mesmo que precisa de tratamento e agora vai dar uma chance para isso. Tomara que tudo dê certo. :) O próximo capítulo já é o último *chora* e vou postá-lo na sexta-feira! Espero vocês lá para verem o desfecho desses dois._

**N/B: **_Uma boa conversa esclarece tudo. É muito importante que a ideia de fazer o tratamento tenha partido do Edward. E a fic está acabando :( Comentem! Beijos xx Leili Pattz_


	13. Chapter 13

**Antes de começar... só uma curiosidade que percebi depois que postei essa fanfic: ela é a minha 13ª fanfic postada aqui no FF e acho que o número tem tudo a ver com o enredo e vocês? Hahaha. Anyways... último capítulo *suspira* Boa leitura! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo Treze**

**Edward POV.**

De todos os números ímpares possíveis, o meu menos preferido seria sempre o número 13. Muitas pessoas associavam o número 13 com azar, mas eu realmente não pensava nele desta forma… comigo tinha um nível mais pessoal ainda. O número 13 pra mim, na verdade, sempre significou que algo ruim fosse acontecer em minha vida. Após 13 semanas de ter conhecido minha primeira namorada na escola, eu finalmente a beijei e ela me presenteou com um belo tapa no rosto, dizendo que eu salivava demais. Foi numa sexta-feira 13 que eu recebi meu primeiro C na escola. E foi também aos 13 anos que eu resolvi andar de bicicleta pelo bairro e tentar ser um pré-adolescente normal, quando eu me desequilibrei e acabei caindo e quebrando meu braço. Ah e 13 foi exatamente o número de pontos que eu precisei levar alguns anos depois quando caí das escadas da casa dos meus pais. Foram também 13 horas que eu precisei passar trancado em um aeroporto quando deu um problema com o voo e eu precisava ir visitar meus pais. 13 também havia sido o número exato de experiências desastrosas na minha vida amorosa… isto é, até eu conhecer minha Bella. E, por falar nela, 13 foi o número de vezes que realmente brigamos sério nesses últimos anos e dormimos sem nos falar por uma noite. E, obviamente, 13 tinha sido o número de propostas de casamento que deram errado que eu tinha planejado para Bella, até, finalmente, a décima quarta dar certo. Eu ainda conseguia me lembrar como estava nervoso e rezando para que, desta vez, eu finalmente conseguisse pedir...

Estávamos juntos há exatos dois anos e eu já havia terminado minha terapia cognitivo-comportamental havia pouco mais seis meses. Havia sido um longo período até que eu pudesse finalmente me livrar das minhas obsessões e compulsões - exatos oito meses até que eu fosse liberado - e não havia sido nada fácil e eu definitivamente ainda tinha uma mania ou duas, porém nada preocupante. Minha terapeuta me passava várias "lições de casa" para que eu as superasse e eu tentava meu máximo para fazer todas. Minha favorita era ter que escrever em um diário tudo o que se passava em minha cabeça quando eu estava sentindo as compulsões voltarem. Várias vezes eu me sentia fora da minha zona de conforto, principalmente quando eu era colocado em situações angustiantes e que me deixavam ansioso, mas eu não havia desistido. Eu sabia que a TCC era o tratamento mais intenso e difícil do que os outros e que provavelmente seria o melhor no meu caso. Bella esteve ao meu lado durante todo esse período, sempre sendo confiante e bastante solidária e paciente nos momentos em que eu pensava em deixar tudo de lado e me afundar no meu TOC. Ela também conversava bastante com Irina, minha terapeuta que Rosalie havia indicado, o que pareceu ajudá-la bastante também a entender melhor sobre como lidar com uma pessoa como eu. A ajudou também a se perdoar pelo que ela tinha feito comigo. Não importava quantas vezes eu a assegurava que tinha a perdoado, eu sabia que ela não tinha se perdoado ainda. Mas aos poucos ela finalmente conseguiu e então deixamos aquela parte do passado que quase nos destruiu exatamente onde ela pertencia... Ao passado.

De qualquer maneira, nesse tempo em que estávamos juntos, eu havia planejado pedi-la em casamento várias vezes - treze para ser exato - e todas elas algo tinha dado errado. O anel não tinha ficado pronto a tempo, o garçom havia levado o anel para outra mesa, uma nevasca me impediu de chegar em casa para o jantar, meus pais chegando de surpresa para o final de semana também não havia ajudado… e sem falar nas vezes em que simplesmente não conseguia fazer com que as palavras saíssem da minha boca. Mas agora eu tinha planejado tudo perfeitamente bem. Todos nossos amigos e família já estavam sabendo, o que evitaria interrupções, e o clima estava favorável. Eu tinha falado com Bella que iríamos passar um dia navegando pelo lago da cidade e depois iríamos para o aniversário de Jasper e ela parecia animada com isso. Passamos o dia com o barco ancorado bem no meio do lago e fizemos um maravilhoso piquenique com as coisas favoritas dela. Bella acreditava que o jantar de aniversário de Jasper aconteceria às seis e meia, quando na verdade Jasper havia feito as reservas no restaurante para às oito. Então, quando chegou perto das cinco e meia, ao invés de começar a levar o barco de volta para o pier e estacioná-lo, eu comecei a ir para o caminho oposto.

\- O que você está fazendo, amor? O píer é para o outro lado! - Bella havia perguntado e quando eu a ignorei, ela pareceu ficar levemente irritada. Ela era uma pessoa bastante paciente, mas o que a irritava profundamente era ser ignorada e eu sabia disso. - Edward… você sabe que eu ainda preciso tomar banho e me arrumar. Além do mais, Alice vai nos matar se chegarmos atrasados... De novo.

\- Calma - eu havia dito, como se não fosse nada demais. - Eu só preciso ver uma coisa antes.

\- Uma coisa? - perguntou, agora indignada.. - Você precisa ver uma coisa? _Agora_? Você não podia ter visto isso, sei lá, duas horas atrás quando estávamos parados no meio do lago? Edward… Eu estou falando sério!

\- Shhh… relaxa - desdenhei e ela bufou, cruzando os braços debaixo do peito.

Segurei a vontade me render ao seu biquinho raivoso e tentei não ficar nervoso e ansioso. Felizmente tudo estava dando certo até agora e até mesmo o clima estava me ajudando, já que ainda estava bastante claro e que o céu ainda estava limpo como eu esperava. Respirando fundo, nos levei até o lugar certo e então parei o barco, fazendo Bella bufar novamente. Andei então até onde ela estava e a convenci a descer do barco comigo e subir no píer.

\- O que estamos fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou aos sussurros, aceitando a mão que tinha oferecido pra ela. - Você tem noção que isso é um condomínio fechado e que podemos ter sérios problemas se alguém nos pegar aqui?

\- Shhh… relaxa - repeti e ela estreitou os olhos.

\- O que há com você, hein? - resmungou, soltando minha mão e parando para me olhar. Seus olhos agora não estavam estressados, mas sim preocupados. - Tem alguma coisa errada? Edward?

\- Já disse, quero te mostrar uma coisa - respondi, sentindo minhas mãos suarem.

\- Que coisa? - perguntou e eu sabia que ela já havia mordido a isca e agora estava mais curiosa do que preocupada em nos atrasarmos. - Estamos atrasados, amor.

\- Aquilo ali - respondi e apontei para uma casa de dois andares de madeira e grandes janelas de vidro que tinha ali.

Quando ela se virou para olhar para a casa que eu estava apontando e então arregalou os olhos, eu sabia que tinha feito a escolha certa. Era realmente a casa perfeita, ficava em um condomínio que tinha ao redor do lago da cidade e também não ficava longe das coisas. Tinha bem mais espaço que a nossa casa atual e eu sabia que Bella sempre quis morar em uma dessas casas, pois era algo que mencionávamos bastante nos últimos anos. Aproveitei o momento para me ajoelhar atrás dela e esperei.

\- Por qu-

Então ela parou de perguntar quando ela se virou e lágrimas enxeram seus olhos maravilhosos ao mesmo tempo em que ela levava a mão até os lábios e ofegava.

\- Porque, minha Bella, se você disser sim… essa vai ser a casa que construiremos a nossa família - respondi sorrindo. - Há exatos dois anos atrás você entrou em minha vida e me fez ter uma outra perspectiva sobre o que significava viver. A cada dia que passa você me torna um homem melhor, um homem mais apaixonado. Você é a mulher mais paciente, compreensiva e carinhosa que eu já conheci e provavelmente eu não seria quem sou hoje se não fosse por toda a sua determinação, paciência e seu suporte. Você me mostrou que eu merecia, _mereço_, mais do que acreditava. E eu seria o cara mais idiota do mundo se não te perguntasse isso: Isabella Swan, você aceita se casar comigo?

\- Ai meu Deus! Sim, é claro que sim! - exclamou se ajoelhando na minha frente e me abraçando apertado enquanto chorava mais. - Eu te amo. Desculpa por gritar com você mais cedo. Ai meu Deus! Nós vamos nos casar... Eu vou ser a Sra. Edward Cullen!

\- Sim, você vai - concordei sorrindo igual a um idiota que tinha ganhado na loteria. Bom, de alguma forma, eu tinha _mesmo_ ganhado na loteria.

Então eu havia colocado o anel em seu dedo delicado, oficializando o nosso noivado. Depois de mostrar Bella nossa nova casa e de avisá-la que poderíamos trocar de roupa ali mesmo, já que Alice havia trazido nossas coisas para cá e que eu tinha mentido o horário do jantar, Bella e eu tomamos banho juntos para celebrar os últimos acontecimentos e conseguimos chegar no restaurante apenas com cinco minutos de atraso. Nós nos casamos três meses depois em uma pequena cerimônia nos fundos da nossa nova casa no lago, apenas com nossa família e amigos mais próximos como testemunha, e três meses depois decidimos começar a tentar por um bebê.

Não que isso tenha dado muito certo, no entanto.

Nós estávamos casados por 13 meses quando ela desconfiou estar grávida pela primeira vez, apenas para recebermos então um balde de água fria com o resultado negativo no teste. Havia sido triste e desmotivador, mas resolvemos persistir mais. Hoje Bella estava fazendo seus décimo terceiro teste de gravidez. Mais uma vez o número treze assombrando minha vida. Porém eu realmente estava rezando para que as coisas dessem certo desta vez. Eu sabia que nenhum de nós suportaria mais um _negativo_ nos nossos olhos. Me destruía ter que ver os olhos cheios de lágrimas da minha esposa todas as vezes em que recebíamos um _não_. Me destruía ter que abraçá-la e prometer que tudo ficaria bem quando eu não conseguia ter certeza. Me destruía vê-la se culpando por aparentemente ser incapaz de carregar nossa criança, quando na verdade nenhum de nós realmente sabia o motivo ou se tinha mesmo um culpado. Me destruía vê-la destruída.

\- Independente do resultado, saiba que eu te amo - murmurei, apertando sua mão pequena e delicada enquanto esperávamos o tempo necessário passar. Havíamos decidido que caso tivéssemos um resultado negativo desta vez, iríamos procurar por um médico e ver qual era o problema, já que ainda éramos jovens e aparentemente saudáveis.

\- Eu também te amo - murmurou, me dando um rápido selinho, mas parando quando o despertador tocou, nos avisando que tinha chegado a hora. - Pronto?

\- Sim. Pronta? - perguntei de volta e ela assentiu, me lançando um sorriso pequeno antes de pegar o pequeno palito que definiria o nosso futuro. Juntos, olhamos para baixo e ofegamos.

E então, pela primeira vez nos meus pouco mais de trinta e três anos de vida, daquela vez o número treze não havia significado algo desastroso na minha vida. Olhando para o teste nas mãos de Bella, nenhum de nós conseguiu conter a emoção com a afirmação que víamos ali:

_Positivo_.

**FIM.**

* * *

**N/A: **_Essa história ia ser só uma o/s pra agradar a Leili que ficou me pedindo um Edward com TOC, mas eu logo comecei a ter mais idéias e decidi aumentar ela um pouquinho mais... E mesmo escrevendo ela em praticamente dois dias, esses dois têm um lugarzinho especial no meu coração. Decidi acabar ela com um capítulo de número ímpar - principalmente com o número 13 - porque pareceu combinar com toda a história da fic (e também pra irritar o tocward um pouco haha). Muito obrigada por acompanharem mais essa aqui e obrigada a Leili por sempre me incentivar a escrever novas histórias e também por sempre betar! Vejo vocês na próxima! Xx Frida Cullen._

**N/B: **_Ai acabou, não acredito! Vou ficar com saudades dessa história, eles conquistaram uma parte do meu coração. Obrigada a Brenda por entrar na minha onda e dar ouvidos as ideias loucas que jogo pra ela, e a vocês por acompanharem essa fic. Comentem e até a próxima. Beijos xx Leili Pattz_


End file.
